Level Up
by crimsonpendant
Summary: Sequel to Royalty Meets Reality. Witness the story of the Mikan and Natsume as they go on their journey as husband and wife. Soon they will realize that life is not always about sunshine and butterflies.
1. A two-week royal break

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 1: A two-week royal break

"Awww. Isn't he just the cutest thing you have ever seen?" Mikan cooed at the three-month old baby boy. He has the same raven hair as that of his mom but he has eyes as blue as the ocean like that of his dad.

"What's his name?"

"Kaito. 'Kai' means sea or ocean. Looking at his eyes just reminds us of the ocean. So we thought that name would fit him perfectly." Ruka explain.

"Hn. It is. How is it being a dad?"

"It's hard but fulfilling at the same time. Our world has turned upside down, literally. He sleeps most of the time during the day then he would cause a racket at night. Sometimes you would feel like you've had enough of it. But seeing him smile, cry, hiccup, burp or even fart gives you that unexplainable worthwhile feeling."

" _Wish I had one too."_ Natsume thought as he looked at his wife. It has been three years since they were married but they still weren't blessed with a child.

"Come here, Kai-chan. Auntie Mikan is here to play with you." Mikan was carrying the baby while Jun arrived.

"The King and Queen have requested the Nogi Royals to proceed to their quarters."

"Aww. No fun. You guys have to go already?" Mikan complained with a pout.

"Can't help it. We just dropped by for a quick visit. Got lots of inventions to finish and this little guy eats up most of our time." Hotaru said as Mikan handed the baby to her.

"Alrighty then. *yawn* Hope to see you guys soon."

"Oi Polka, it's broad daylight and you're already sleepy?"

"Can't help it. Didn't get much sleep last night. I had to finish knitting the mittens of Kai-chan, remember? And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Polka?"

"Tch. Whatever. What's next on your schedule?"

"Hmm. Alice Training, I think?"

"Jun, Mikan will be training with me today." Natsume declared.

"But your majesty, you are scheduled for a meeting with the Shadow Manipulation Kingdom."

"Cancel it. That shadow freak can wait. The matter to be discussed is not urgent anyway."

"As you wish, your majesty."

Natsume then grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her back to their room. "Hey! Let go! I can walk on my own!" Mikan yelled while Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. "Why yell at me now? I always drag you around the palace like that and you're used to it. So why complain now?"

Mikan took a deep breath and mumbled. "Sorry. I'm just… tired… and sleepy... and a little dizzy…"

" _I'll never understand women and their mood swings."_ Natsume thought. "Whatever. That's what you get for rushing things. I told you to finish those damn mittens bit by bit every single day. Yet you didn't listen. Now go get some sleep."

"Huh? I thought we were training each other?"

"Not today, Polka." Natsume said as he lay himself on the bed and patted the side next to him, signalling Mikan to come near him. "Let's just rest for the afternoon. I'm beat from all the documents I had to read and you said you're sleepy."

"I won't say 'no' to that suggestion." Mikan replied with a giggle as she lay on the bed, resting her head on Natsume's chest. A minutes later, they both dozed off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

MIKAN'S POV

Ouch. My head hurts. A lot. It feels as if it's going to break. I stirred for a bit only to notice that Natsume was not here anymore. Is he in the toilet? I glanced at the clock at the bed side table and it says 5:12pm.

"Oh my gosh! How did it become so late?!" I shot up and immediately got out of bed. I stumbled as I felt like the whole room was spinning.

"Oi. Take it easy." I heard my husband say as he assisted me to sit on the corner of the bed. "Don't get up in a rush like that. You'll get dizzy."

I glared at him. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Coz you said you didn't get much sleep last night."

"But I need to meet up with the Chemistry Kingdom's ambassadors at 4pm!"

"Calm down. They called in and cancelled your meeting. They said something came up and it was an emergency. So I just let you rest a bit more. And seriously, Polka. Keep your voice down. You're making me ears bleed. What's with all your yelling recently?"

"Oh. It got cancelled? Okay… ano, Natsume. What's for dinner?" I suddenly asked. I am starving. Well for the record, I wasn't able to have afternoon snacks. So being hungry now is perfectly understandable.

"How should I know?"

"I'm hungry. Aren't you hungry?"

"No. I had tea with your parents a while ago."

"No fair! You ate without me! You should have woken me up! And by the way, they are your parents too, you know." It has been three years since we were married. And yet, he's still not used to calling my parents mom and dad. I guess he plays safe by not calling them since he replies with a 'Hn' all the time.

"Tch. Whatever. Come on. Let's find something to eat. Apparently, my wife is such a pig." He said with a smirk.

The smile that was formed on my face when he called me his wife immediately vanished when he said I was a pig. Sheeeeesh. 'My wife' I really like it when I hear those words coming out of Natsume's mouth. I just wish that he would say it in a sentence that doesn't have an insult attached to it. *sighs*

Oh well. He wouldn't be Natsume if he wouldn't bully me. I guess that's one of the things that will never change.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"See you in two weeks." I said as I kissed mommy and daddy goodbye. They are off to the Telekinesis Kingdom for some sort of convention. Plus, they are taking Youichi along with them. They said it's a good start for him to be exposed to outside royal activities.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Mimi?"

"Of course, mommy. I'll be fine. I mean, what could go wrong, right?"

"You making a mess of the whole place. For sure you'll be partying and doing everything you want since even Jun-san is going to be away. You might even - Ouch! Hey!" Natsume stopped as I stepped on his foot.

You see, the convention will be attended by all royal representatives. Meaning, all my other schedules for the remaining two weeks will be cancelled in lieu of the said event. Since all royal representatives are there in the Telekinesis Kingdom, there would be no one for me to have meetings with. It's a two-week vacation galore!

And since not much is left to be done for me and Natsume, Mom and Dad decided to give Jun-san a break from work as well. It will just be me and Natsume here in the palace for the next two weeks.

"Now, now, you two. Behave. "

"I bet Mikan-nee and Natsume-nii are gonna get busy!" Youichi butted in with a wide grin. I simply rolled my eyes.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Natsume asked as we were on our way inside the palace.

"I want Howalons!"

"Howalons? For dinner?"

"What? You asked. I answered." Well in my defense, I really do want Howalons. It has been so long since I last had them.

"Let's have a decent meal first, before the desserts."

"Awww. Fine." I replied gruffly. "How about a bento?"

"Bento?"

"Hai. You know, like the ones you made the last time that Tsubasa challenged you to cook something for us."

Natsume shrugged. "Well that's easy for me. Too lazy for something fancy anyway."

"Let's get cooking!"

"No. I'll do the cooking. The last thing I'd want is for you to burn the place." Natsume countered while searching the cupboards. "We're out of rice. You stay here. I'll go to the store outside to by some."

"And some Howalons?" I added with very hopeful eyes.

He sighed in defeat. "Hn. And some Howalons. Just go and get some more rest. You still look tired to me."

I simply stared at Natsume's figure as he left. I guess I really can't hide anything from him. Despite me, acting all cheerful and such, he can still see that I'm still tired. He can read through me as if I am an open book.

The moment that he left, I sighed and threw myself onto the sofa. I feel tired, dizzy, my head hurts, and not to mention hungry. I may have lacked sleep from last night but it is as if I have overslept when it comes to my afternoon nap.

And that's just the thing I hate when I oversleep. My eyes feel heavy, as if they are longing for me to sleep even more. Sheeeeesh.

I blew my bangs away, forced myself to get up and scurried to the kitchen for some water. And then the next thing I knew, the world felt like it was spinning around me. I tried to grab something for support, but I failed, miserably.

"Natsu-" was all I could mumble. Then everything else was pitch black.


	2. Dieting is strictly prohibited

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 2: Dieting is strictly prohibited

NORMAL POV

" _I never thought I would actually walk in this place in a really quite state."_ The flame caster thought as he entered through the palace doors.

"Oi! Mikan! I'm back!" He yelled but got no response. _"That's weird. Usually she'd be running towards me coz she knows I'm bring the damn Howalon."_ He placed the things he bought at a random table then ran towards their room, searching for a particular brunette.

"Mikan! Where are you?!" He yelled, checking their bed room, its toilet, and their walk-closet, but she was nowhere to be found.

His eyes went as wide as saucers upon seeing the brunette lying on the floor in the kitchen. _"F*ck!"_ he quickly ran towards his wife and held her in his arms.

"Oi! Polka! Wake up! Mikan!" he kept yelling and shaking Mikan lightly but she still didn't budge. "Calm down, Natsume. Calm down." He reminded himself as he took a deep breath. He then carried Mikan bridal style to their room and called for their doctor.

"Stupid little girl. You really have this talent of worrying the hell out of me." Natsume mumbled as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind Mikan's ear. _"I hope she's alright."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"She didn't get much sleep last night. She said she was tired, dizzy and that her head hurts. Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, your majesty. She's perfectly fine. Everything seems to be normal." Dr. Minoru replied while Natsume cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Fine? If she's alright then can you please explain why she's lying here, unconscious? That doesn't seem very normal to me. You better do your job right or else I'll find another doctor."

The doctor smiled. "Calm down, Prince Hyuuga. Let me explain. All I'm saying is that everything is normal considering her situation. I'll just have to prescribe some vitamins to keep her healthy."

"What situation?" A baffled Natsume asked.

"Congratulations, your highness. You're going to be a father. The princess is around 7 weeks pregnant. You'll have to take her to the hospital since there are more equipment there to check if the baby is healthy.. Your highness? Your highness?"

Natsume suddenly froze. The doctor's words are still being process in his head. 'you're going to be a father.' Those words kept ringing in his head. When realization hit him, he smiled.

" _Sugoi! Never have I thought that I would see the prince smile like that!"_ the doctor thought in awe.

"I'm going to be a dad?!" he clarified with great delight.

"Hai."

Natsume grabbed the doctor's hand shook it many times. "Thank you, doctor! Thank you!"

"Ano… I should get going now, your highness. I'll set up a schedule for the princess in my clinic at the hospital around next week. Would that be alright?"

"Hn."

"I shall take my leave then, your highness."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mikan woke up to the smell of newly cooked food. _"Mmmmm. That smells good. Huh? Wait. How did get back here? Last thing I remember was... oh my. Natsume brought me here? Ugh. I feel like I'm goona hurl."_

Mikan gulped as she slowly made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey, you're just in time for dinner." Natsume greeted as he was setting up the table. "Come. Let's eat." He continued as he offered her a seat as if they were in a fine dining restaurant. Mikan was just staring at him. But she was even more shocked when she saw the food on the table.

"I didn't know what side dishes you prefer right now so I just made a whole bunch of them."

"Wait, wait, wait. Am I missing something?" the brunette asked while eyeing the flame caster.

"What?"

"Why are you so nice? You never offer seats to me at home. And you usually yell at me whenever I get sick. I even passed out a while ago and yet you're not even glaring at me. Something is not right."

"No. Everything is just perfect." Natsume replied with a smile. "You said you're hungry. I made a lot. Eat up."

"That too. No matter how hungry I get, you never prepare something this many, especially when you're lazy."

"Who says I was lazy today?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "You did, genius. You even said bento is easy for you coz you're too lazy for something fan-." She covered her mouth then ran straight towards the kitchen sink.

" _Morning sickness? In the evening? That kid sure is weird. It's already taking after Mikan at 7 weeks."_ Natsume headed towards his wife and offered a glass of water. Mikan gargled and drank a bit and threw up even more.

"Get that away from me." Mikan said as she shoved the glass of water away. "Ugh. It's making me feel a lot sicker than before. What are you smiling about? I feel horrible."

"You look beautiful."

"You are really acting weird. Am I really missing something?"

"Stop arguing and just eat." Natsume ordered as he placed a bunch of food in Mikan's plate.

"Hey! I'm not THAT hungry!" Mikan whined as she stopped Natsume's hand from putting more food onto her plate. "Actually, I'm thinking of going on a diet. I checked my weight a couple of days ago and I already gained 4 pounds! 4 pounds! Do you hear me? 4 pounds!"

"Tch. I don't care if you gain more weight. And don't complain about the food I give you. You're feeding two stomachs now."

"Wait, what? Two stomachs? Baka! I only have one!"

" _Guess this girl is more stupid than I thought. How can she not get it already? Tch. I hope our kid doesn't take after her brains."_ Natsume thought as he sighed in defeat. "Baka. What I meant was I'm not gonna let my kid starve just because his or her mom is going on a freaking diet."

"Huh? What kid?"

Natsume face palmed. "Our kid. You. Are. Pregnant. So dieting is strictly prohibited for the next eight months."

"Wait. Pregnant? What? When? Why? How?"

"Do I seriously need to answer all of those?" this time, it was Natsume's turn to whine. "You and I both know how babies are made! Listen, I came home only to see you lying on the kitchen floor so I called the doctor, thinking that you might be sick with something since you've been complaining about headaches and all other shit. Then the doctor told me you're around 7 weeks pregnant and that you have an appointment with her at the hospital by next week."

Mikan became silent. Thinking that she would be a mother like Hotaru in a few months was shocking and overwhelming at the same time. Then she felt Natsume's arms wrap around her body.

"Now please. I just wanna have some dinner in peace." Natsume mumbled.

Mikan giggled as she placed a hand over her stomach. "Come on, baby. Let's eat. Daddy made a lot for us. This will be our first dinner as a family. Hey, what are you smiling about?"

"Baby, daddy, family. I liked the sound of that."

"I like it too."

"I love you, Mikan."

"I love you too, Natsume."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ne, Natsume, what shall we do tomorrow?" The brunette asked while they were sitting under their favourite Sakura Tree.

"Hmm. Anything that wouldn't be too dangerous and too tiring for you."

"Mou. That's too general."

"Dunno. Is there something that you want? Something that you haven't done before."

"I know!" She beamed. "Let's go out for a picnic! I've seen one in movies. It seemed like a lot of fun. We get to eat outdoors and enjoy the nice weather!"

"Hn."

"I can make the sandwiches. You go make desserts. Oh! Let's bring fruits too!"

"Hn."

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"How did you react when you found out that I was pregnant?"

"I was shocked. It felt so surreal. After I have absorbed everything, I was just… happy. I was overflowing with happiness to the point that I wasn't able to control my face and I smiled in front of the doctor. I even shook her hand several times like some sort of crazy person."

Mikan giggled. "I hope our baby is as handsome as you. What do you want, Natsume? A boy or a girl?"

Natsume shrugged. "Either of them is fine. If it's a girl, I can teach her how to cook, to sew, and I'd have to make sure she doesn't get a boyfriend until she's 30. If it's a guy, I can teach him sports, and how to bully others."

"Hey, the bullying part isn't necessary."

"Whatever. Let's go back inside. You'll catch a cold if we stay out here for too long."

"Yes, your highness." Mikan obediently replied. "Oh, by the way, when are we gonna tell our parents? Should we call them or something? They'd be thrilled."

"Let's just tell them when they get back. That way seems more proper."

"Okie dokie, your majesty."


	3. More than enough for everybody

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 3: More than enough for everybody

NATSUME'S POV

It was around past 3 in the morning. I turned to my side only to notice that Polka wasn't there anymore. I quickly got up, looked around, and heard vomiting sounds coming from the toilet. I scratched my head and roughly made my way to Polka.

"Oi, can't you at least throw up at decent hours of the day? It's the wee hours in the morning, for crying out loud." I was patting her back. I started reading about pregnancy yesterday and although the books say morning sickness is normal, I never really thought about how hard it is for Polka. "You alright? Need some water?"

Polka glared at me. Right. Water makes her sick even more. "Ugh. How long will this thing last?" she grunted. "Please don't tell me it will be for the whole nine months."

"Normally it's just for the first trimester. They say it lessens or even goes away after that." I replied as I carried her back to bed. She looks… tired and weak.

"And how'd you know about that?"

I shrugged. I can't just tell her I've been reading about pregnancy and shit. That would make me look like a dork. She suddenly giggled. Oh, crap. Mindreading Alice. "Oi. Don't read my mind. And don't use your Alices too much. It might wear you out even more." I managed to say as I looked the other way.

"Sorry. It just happens." She continued with another giggle. "You don't have to be embarrassed about reading those though. I think it's cute. As early as now, I can see that you're gonna be a responsible dad. Where'd you get the book anyway? You bought them while I was asleep?"

"Iie. Found them in your father's quarters. I figured there is at least one book about it around here somewhere. Just go back to -"

And before I knew it, I was staring at her sleeping figure. Tch. Typical Polka. She always sleeps on me. Guess I'll have to let her off the hook this time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

NORMAL POV

"You seem rather happy. It's as if you didn't throw up everything you had for dinner earlier at dawn."

"I'm making food. Why wouldn't I be happy?" Mikan cheerily replied as she hummed an unknown tune. "Hey, why don't we make some sushi too? Some sashimi would be nice."

"No. There will be no sushi for this picnic." Natsume firmly stated. "Eh?! But why?!" Mikan whined, her jaws falling.

"You're not supposed to eat anything raw. It's bad for the baby."

"But it's delicious!"

"There are a lot of other delicious food that you can eat in this damn kingdom!"

Mikan was shocked, tears forming in her eyes. Realizing, what he just did, Natsume hugged the princess and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I just want the baby to be healthy. I'll try my best not to yell at you again."

"Natsume you meanie." Mikan mumbled. "Don't yell like that. You'll scare away the baby. Now let's finish off preparing the food. The weather is nice outside. We should get going."

" _Whoa. Can't get enough of those mood swings."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

The couple decided to go to a park with a lake on the middle for a better view. That park was only for royal use. So they can have some time to unwind, without the worries of being bothered by commoners. "Oi, Polka Dots! Stop running around! You might trip over somethi -. Mikan!"

As Mikan braced herself for the fall, she was shock to see her body being stopped midway. _"Huh? Why am I stuck like this?"_

"Geez, Mikan. You still run around like a kid?" Tsubasa asked as he controlled Mikan's shadow to a standing form. "Yo!"

"Tsubasa! Oh my gosh! Thank you! Thank you!" Mikan bowed a lot of times while she gave her thanks to the young king.

"Whoa. Easy there. I just stopped you from falling. No biggie. What's all the fuss about?"

"Mikan! Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?" a worried Natsume asked while Mikan shook her head. "I never thought I'd say this to you, but thanks, shadow freak." He trailed off then shot his head again back towards Mikan. "And you! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful? If you act like this for the next eight months, I swear I'm gonna go nuts." He hissed.

Tsubasa grinned. "For the next eight months? Mikan? You pregnant?" he asked while the brunette simply nodded. "Did you see that, Yasu? You're gonna have another playmate soon." He said as he bent down to face his 2 year-sold son. He and Princess Misaki have been married after Prince Tsubasa returned to the Shadow Manipulation Kingdom.

"Has he always been there? How come I didn't notice him? Hello, Yasu-kun! Do you remember me?" Mikan greeted.

"Hai. He has always been a quiet one, so we named him Yasu. He's usually shy around people and would go hide behind me when I talk to others." He replied as he carried his son. He looks like a mini Tsubasa, only without a star mark on his cheek. "Yasu, say hello to Auntie Mikan and Uncle Natsume." The toddler just waved his hand.

"We're gonna have a picnic. Join us?" The brunette offered while Natsume glared in disagreement. "Oh come on, Natsume. The more the merrier. And besides, we have more than enough food for everyone."

The royals ended have spending the afternoon together. The guys were sitting under the shade of the tree while Mikan was playing with Yasu near the lake.

"She's going to be a great mom someday. She's good with kids." Tsubasa muttered.

"Tch. Maybe because she acts like one. That's why she gets along with them."

"Have you told your parents about this?"

"Iie. We plan to tell them personally when they get back from the convention. So don't tell anyone or else you're barbecued."

"Right. The convention. I should be the one there. But since I'm a young king, I've been really busy with my royal duties. That's why Misaki volunteered to go there instead. She said it's a great opportunity to bond with our son. Congratulations. You'll be a dad soon."

"Hn."

"And good luck, by the way. Pregnancy books only tell you what to expect when you're expecting. They don't give you suggestions on how to deal with it. If you think as early as now that you're going nuts, then you're wrong. A lot more is yet to come."

Natsume stared at him, as if he's telling him to continue. "Misaki was a handful when she had Yasu in her belly. I could just imagine your state with Mikan." He continued with a chuckle. "I suppose she started with the morning sickness already?"

"Hn. It's awful. Even I can't sleep peacefully."

Tsubasa scoffed. "They suffer, we suffer too, my friend. Wait til she gets her cravings and complain about her body. Anyway, things are gonna get tough. But I suppose you'll get by. Oh, and be extra careful. Both you and Mikan have powerful Alices. It goes without saying that a powerhouse is forming within Mikan. You'll never know what the AAO could do. I think they have a thing for next generation royals. A couple of weeks ago someone tried to kidnap Yasu."

" _AAO, huh? Don't they even think about harming my family, or else, all hell would break loose."_

"I have told Ruka about it already. They have heightened the security in their palace so they'll be informed easily of any suspicious person lurking around."

"Dada!" A toddle screamed as he waddled away to his dad. He was bringing a flower and tucked it in Tsubasa's ear. "Awwww, Tsubasa! You look so beautiful!" Mikan teased.

Tsubasa laughed. "Hey, hey, what are you doing? Yasu, listen carefully." He continued softly. "You are a boy. Boys give flowers to girls like Mom and Auntie Mikan. You don't give them to other boys." He explained while the toddler was simply looking at him.

" _He's good. Will I ever learn how to speak softly to a kid? What if my kid turns out to hate me because I'm mean?"_ Natsume thought as he was staring at the father and son.

Tsubasa removed the flower from his ear and gave it back to Yasu. "Here. Take it and give it to Auntie Mikan." He instructed as he pointed to the brunette. Yasu did as he was told.

"Thank you." Mikan replied then gave Yasu a kiss on the cheek. "You understood what your dad said? You are one smart little kid!"

"They say that a 80% of a child's intelligence is taken from their mother." Tsubasa uttered.

"Hopefully the remaining 20% will be enough to spare my kid from total stupidity." Natsume mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Mikan reacted as she touched her still flat belly. "Don't listen to your dad, baby. You'll be fine even if 80% of your intelligence would come from me. You'll be one of the smartest kids in class!"

"Baka. What class? Royals are home schooled."

"I knew that." Mikan mumbled.

Tsubasa just laughed. "Yasu and I will go now. It's about time for him to wash up. Say bye-bye to auntie and uncle."

"Bye bye"


	4. New targets of the AAO unfolds

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 4: New targets of the AAOs unfolds

"Ne, Natsume, why don't we put up a school for royals? That way, even royal kids can get to experience school life, make new friends, and all other stuff. If we start building it now, it'll be finished by the time our baby is old enough for school." Mikan suggested. "Oh! We could also build dorms for those royals who live far from this kingdom. What do you think?"

"No."

"Eh? Why not? I think it's a pretty good idea."

"It's dangerous. That school is the main target area of the AAO who wish to abduct more people to force them to join their organization."

"Where did you get that sill idea from?" Mikan asked while eating her popcorn. Watching movies is one of her favourite ways to relax at home.

"While you were playing with the kid, the shadow freak told me that the AAO has a thing for next generation royals. Someone tried to kidnap their kid a couple of weeks ago."

"That's just horrible."

"Hn."

"Now why would they kidnap kids? They don't know anything. All they ever do is eat, play and poop."

"Baka. Kids are easier to manipulate."

"Oh. You have a point."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright, your highness, I'll be putting some gel now for your ultrasound. This will feel a little cold." Dr. Minoru stated.

Mikan giggled. "That tickles."

"Here. If you look at the dark area over here," Dr. Minoru started as she pointed a random black area on the screen. "This is your baby."

"That's it?" Natsume asked, fascinated with what he's seeing. "It looks like a peanut."

"Hey, stop teasing our baby! It's amazing. Hello there, little one. I finally get to see a picture of you. It's a bit blurry though. Can't wait to see your face. I bet it'll be beautiful."

"Do you want something even more amazing?" The doctor asked with a smile. The soon to be parents nodded in agreement. But suddenly, the assistant of the doctor came in.

"Sensei, there is a call waiting for you. It's from the branch hospital. They say it's an emergency."

"Yes, yes, tell them I'll be there in a while." Dr. Minoru replied while fiddling with the machines. "I'm sorry, your highnesses. But I have to take this call. In a few moments, you will be able to hear your baby's heartbeat. I'll just step outside for a bit and let you enjoy the moment."

As if on cue, a beating sound can be heard after the doctor left the room.

"That's the…" Natsume trailed off. "Wow. Something alive is really in your belly."

Mikan was in tears. "It sounds… beautiful. The beating patterns are a bit weird. But still, it's beautiful."

Natsume then took out a recording device and started to record the beating sounds. Mikan simply gave him a what-are-you-doing look. "It's for our parents. I figured we let them hear it when we tell them the news."

"Hello, sensei. You're back." Mikan greeted with a smile. The doctor simply nodded and then focused on the heartbeat that she was hearing.

"Is something the matter? Is the baby okay?" a worried Natsume asked.

The doctor then grabbed the handle of the ultrasound machine and started exploring around Mikan's stomach.

"Sensei? Is something wrong?" Mikan asked. "Finally! Found it!" The doctor exclaimed. "The heartbeat that you just heard, it's not a normal heartbeat for a single baby's heart." She started off, the Hyuugas intently listening. "The moment I entered the room, I heart two distinct heartbeats. So I had to check the baby's image again."

"So what are you trying to say? Is it possible that our baby has some heart ailment?" Natsume asked. _"Please say no."_

"No. You just have two babies. And they are perfectly healthy."

"Twins?!" Mikan asked in disbelief.

"Hai, your highnesses. See this other dark area here? That's the other baby. It wasn't detected during the first try because that little one was hiding behind the other." She explained while pointing at the screen.

Natsume was at a loss for words. _"Twins? Two babies? I don't even know if I can take care of one baby properly and now we're having two? Oh, Kami-sama."_

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Mikan asked.

"It's too soon to tell, your majesty. If the babies are around five months old, then we might be able to know their gender. At this stage, their genitals have not yet been fully developed yet."

"What are the things that she should and should not do?" Natsume managed to ask.

"Well, pregnancy situations differ from one person to another. You need frequent check-ups so we would know the babies' specific conditions. As of now, please keep in mind these general things, your majesties. Please avoid stress of any kind, be it physical, mental, emotional, or any other kind of stress. It's bad for the babies. What the mother feels, the child feels."

"No stress, got it." Mikan noted.

"Avoid strenuous activities. Pregnant women get tired easily and are often sleepy. Do eat healthy foods. Oh, and don't use your Alice frequently. Alice usage requires energy. It can wear you out fast and it can have side effects on the babies. That would be all. Please continue taking the vitamins that I have previously prescribed."

"Hai. Thank you, sensei."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ne, should we start preparing the babies' room?" Mikan asked while doing the dishes. The Sakura Royals also gave other palace helpers two weeks off just like Jun.

"Baka. Those kinds of preparations come after we tell everyone about the two peanuts."

"I still can't believe we're having twins, though. I mean, one baby can be a handful. But two of them?"

"No kidding."

"They'll be back tomorrow anyway. I told Hotaru and Ruka to come over too. So we can tell them all at once."

A sound of broken porcelain was then heard.

"Oi. You alright?"

"Gomen. I just felt dizzy all of a sudden."

"I'll clean up here. You, on the other hand, should just sit there." Natsume instructed as he started cleaning the broken pieces of the plate that fell. "Looks like those peanuts are giving you a tough time, huh?"

"Mm-hmm. But I don't mind. As long as they are healthy, then things like this are fine with me." She was rubbing her belly until they heard some familiar voices. "Mom! Minna! But why? I thought you guys are coming back tomorrow?"

"The convention ended early. So we decided to surprise you. Is everything alright in here? Was it hard leaving just the two of you? I knew I should have let at least one palace helper stay while we were away. Did you eat properly? Oh my, you look like you haven't slept in ages. Look at those dark circles under your eyes!"

"I'm fine, mommy. Really."

"Ano…" Ruka started to get their attention. "Since we are all here, shall we all head to the living room? Hotaru and I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it about? It seems serious." King Izumi asked as everyone took their seats in the living room.

"A few weeks ago, Prince Tsubasa called me and said to increase our palace security. Apparently, someone tried to kidnap their son and it seems like the AAOs are targeting next generation royals." Ruka explained.

"A security footage from the rear end of our palace displayed that there were two suspicious men roaming around the area near our palace walls. Kaito's room is on that side of the palace." Hotaru continued. "We suggest that all royals should be informed about this new plan of the AAOs."

"Understood." King Nahori of the Fire Kingdom replied. "That shall be done first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"We have something to tell you too." Mikan blurted out. "But first, listen to this." Natsume continued as she brought out the recording device.

"Oh my!" Queen Yuka gasped. "Could it be what I think it is?" Queen Kaoru asked while the two nodded. As if on cue, the two queens squealed. "We're going to be grandparents!" They cheered.

"Congrats, buddy." Ruka said while giving Natsume a tap on the shoulder.

"Son, the heartbeat's pattern seems a little off." King Izumi stated. "It seems different. I just can't figure out where."

Natsume smirked. He just gave Mikan the you-tell-them kind of look. "Ano… what you're hearing now… the reason why it seems different because that is the sound of two hearts beating together."

"Two hearts? You mean…" King Nahori trailed off.

"Twins! Kyaaaaaaaa!" Queen Yuka and Kaoru chorused while all others flinched.

" _Oh no. Looks like the ability to make people's ears bleed can be traced from both sides of the family. Kami-sama, please don't let those kids inherit that kind of ability."_ Youichi silently prayed.


	5. Time for a strawberry hunt

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 5: Time for a strawberry hunt

"Sugoi! That's a really big box! Is this for me?" Mikan said in awe while opening what her best friend gave her. "Hotaru? There are a lot of stuff inside. But I have no idea on what they are."

"It's for everyone." Hotaru simply replied as she are a spoonful of crab roe. "Those are all of my safety precaution inventions. Install all them around your palace. You'll never know when suspicious people might arrive."

"There are no kids yet here, Hotaru. The AAOs won't strike at this palace just yet."

"Tch. How much rabbits will all of these cost?" A flame caster asked. _"This will probably cost us a lot. She never gives things for free."_

"Free of charge. Consider it as a gift for the twins. And besides, we come over most of the time. This place needs to be just as secure as ours. I definitely won't let them get their filthy hands on my son."

"You ready, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Hn."

"We'll get going now. We'll be back by dinner." Ruka said as he kissed his wife and sleeping son.

"Be careful. Got that? Don't do anything stupid." Natsume instructed before they left. Mikan just nodded in reply.

"Sheeesh. I know Natsume's concerned and everything. But it's getting too overprotective lately." Mikan complained.

"Well, there's nothing much you can do. Ruka was the same when I had Kaito. Natsume probably thinks he had to take extra measures in protecting you since you're the clumsiest person we have ever known, and you're having twins."

"Hotaru? Have you ever thought of inventing stuff that has nullification on them? I mean, you invent things that also use offensive alices like lightning, fire, and such. Soldiers of every kingdom are buying them. But do you have inventions that are more on the defense side? You know, something that could protect you."

Hotaru went silent for a while. "Not really. To be honest, I haven't thought about it." She replied while grabbing her screw driver. "The usual orders I get are for attack equipment recently. I got too much orders that I can't find the time to make new inventions. Juggling royal duties and mother duties is tricky. Twenty four hours in a day doesn't seem like it's enough."

"Don't you want to hire a baby sitter?"

"No. We want to be hands-on parents. You know how we grew up. Our parents are too busy to the point they rarely got to spend time with us. We don't want that to happen to Kaito. And besides, with the rumors going around about the AAO, I can't trust some random person to take care of my son. He might be a spy then sneak out my baby when I'm not looking."

"You do have a good point. I want to be a hands on mom too!" The brunette beamed. Her best friend raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm telling you. It's tough enough with a single baby. You'd literally have to be supermom since you'll be having twins."

"Daijobou. And besides, Natsume's there with me. I won't do it all alone. So what do you say about the defense thingies I mentioned a while back? Wanna try and make one? I can help you with the Nullification Stones that you need."

"Baka. You're not supposed to use your alice that much when you're pregnant. Haven't you gotten a check-up yet? Dr. Minoru is the best doctor there is."

Mikan laughed nervously. "I have. She mentioned it to me before. I just kind of… forgot about that tiny detail."

Hotaru sighed. _"Now I see why Natsume reached to the point of being overly protective."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sweetie, why aren't you eating your food?" A concerned queen asked. "Is it not to your liking?"

Mikan shook her head. "I just don't feel like eating right now, mommy." She replied with a yawn. "May I be excused? I'd like to get some rest." She added as she stood up and left.

"Did she even have a decent meal for today?" Natsume asked. Youichi shook his head. "She tried eating the pasta for lunch but ended up throwing up. Hotaru-nee invited her for tea before they'd go back to the Technology Kingdom but she just declined and stayed in bed."

Natsume immediately stood and headed to their room. "Oi Polka Dots. Eat this." He handed her a tangerine that he grabbed from the kitchen table. Mikan shook her head and covered herself with the blanket. Natsume sighed. "Come on, Mikan. You should at least eat something. The peanuts are hungry if you're hungry."

Mikan sat up and just stared at Natsume blankly. She was already used to the part where Natsume woud call their babies 'peanuts.' "What do you want to eat? Tell me. I'll go get it for you."

"Anything?" Mikan smiled.

"Hn."

"Hmm. I want pizza topped with lots of mozzarella cheese and bacon." Mikan replied.

"Well that's an easy one." Natsume mumbled. "And strawberries covered in Howalon for dessert." He froze upon hearing the last part of the sentence. "Polka, strawberries are not in season right now. Not even a store in Central Town is selling them. How about eating just the pizza instead?"

Mikan's formerly smiling face turned into a poker one. "It's fine if you don't get any. Forget about the pizza if you can't get the strawberries. I'll just go to bed." She said weakly. Natsume grunted. "Just wait here. I'll look for some damn strawberries."

He began calling his secretary. "Search through the whole of Central Town and all public markets. Buy all strawberries that you could find." Much to his dismay, strawberries are nowhere to be found.

"Ruka, do you, by any chance, have some strawberries left in your fridge?"

The blonde guy suddenly laughed, "Sorry, buddy. We don't have any. Strawberries aren't in season right now. I suppose Mikan-chan started with her cravings, huh?"

"Hn. And she won't eat without it! And it's not just plain strawberries. She wants it covered in damn Howalon! Never thought a bunch of strawberries would drive me crazy!" he complained while the animal lover burst out laughing.

"Sorry about that, Natsume. It's nice to know you're trying so hard for you family. Why don't you try asking Tsubasa? Their kingdom is next to the biggest strawberry plantation in the whole of Alice. You might get lucky if he still has some stocked in his fridge."

" _I never thought I would ask help from the shadow freak. Tch. Stupid Mikan. Stupid peanuts. You guys sure are lucky I love you. I normally don't do this kind of thing."_

"Hello? Natsume? It's rather unlikely for you to call especially at this hour." Tsubasa greeted with a wide grin on his face. "Mikan wants something. Am I right?"

"Hn. Do you have some strawberries?"

"Wow. That's a rather simple food to crave for. When it was Misaki, she wanted noodles with peanut butter broth topped with sliced French toast. Oh, the horrors of seeing the weird combination."

"Do you have some or not?" Natsume was running out of patience. He definitely doesn't have time to small talk with the shadow manipulator.

"Sorry, dude. Yasu had our last batch of strawberries for his afternoon snack."

"Do you know somewhere I can get those damn things? How about the strawberry field next to your kingdom?"

"I don't think you could get some there. The last fruits were harvested two days ago. I heard it's for the cakes that some Erza Scarlet has ordered. I guess the only hope you have left would be if you know someone who has fruit gardens in their homes. Oh, Yasu's crying. Gotta go, man. Good luck with the strawberry hunt!"

" _Fruit garden. Fruit garden. Fruit garden. That's it!"_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A lady opened the door only to find a panting Natsume on her doorstep. "Oh my! Nat-chan! What brings you here all of a sudden? Did you run all the way here?" Ayame Hamamoto asked. Toru Hamamoto offered him a glass of water.

"Hai… mother… do you… by any chance… have some… strawberries in your… garden?"

Ayame and Toru looked at each other then at Natsume in entire confusion. "We do have strawberry plants. But I'm not sure if they still bear fruits." Ayame replied. "Hn. Strawberries are not in season right now, son." Toru added.

Natsume headed towards the garden. His eyes widened when he saw a few red triangular fruits were still there, waiting to be plucked. "Yes! Finally! I found some!" He cheered.

"Well, I've never seen you this happy." Toru commented.

"Is Mikan-chan doing okay?" Ayame asked.

"Hn. She just started to have cravings for Howalon covered strawberries. Thought I was gonna lose my mind while I was on a strawberry hunt. It's a good thing I have you guys. Thank you, mother, father. You sure helped me in more things you could have ever known." Natsume said as he hugged his foster parents.

"You should get going. Mikan-chan would be thrilled, knowing you brought her strawberries." Ayame mumbled as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"We raised him well." Ayame mumbled as she watched the retreating figure of the flame caster.

"We sure did."

"He's gonna be a great dad. Just like you."

"Hn."


	6. Used to that foul mouth

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 6: Used to that foul mouth

"Natsume! My dresses don't fit me anymore!" Mikan complained for the nth time while fitting her fourth dress. She was scheduled for an afternoon tea with Princess Nobara of the Ice Kingdom and Prince Hayate of the Wind Kingdom. "Does this one look fine?" She asked.

"Tch. It's too tight around your stomach. Change! You're suffocating the peanuts!" Mikan just rolled her eyes and went back to their walk-in closet. The twin are four months now and Mikan's baby bump can readily be seen. _"Guess we need to order maternity wardrobe now."_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Jun entered with a big box on his hands. "A package has arrived for Princess Mikan. It was from Princess Imai."

"Oi! Imai gave you something! The box has a card on it!"

"What does it say? Read it for me please." She managed to say while ruffling through their closet.

"Mikan, being the idiot that you are, I can safely presume that you haven't made your own shopping of maternity clothes. Here are some of the dresses that were left in my closet. These are all free of charge."

Mikan's head shot up upon hearing Natsume's words. She dashed towards the box and started looking for something decent to wear. "Hotaru is such a savior!"

"Tch. Let's go shopping for you and baby needs after your check-up next month."

"Really? Finally! We also need to set up their room!"

"Hn. I'll ask the butler to squeeze it in our schedules. Room preparations will start once we know the gender of the peanuts. For now, let's just order a few dresses and have them delivered here. What else is there on your schedule today?"

"Hmm. Nothing else, actually. My schedule loosened up by a bit since all sorts of training, be it alice or physical, have been slashed out. You?"

"I have the charity event in the general hospital this evening. We'll give them free medicines and offer free basic check-ups."

"Can I come?" Mikan asked, batting her eyelashes.

"No."

"Fiiiine."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That evening at the hospital…

Natsume was busy giving medicines and assisting patients when he saw a very familiar figure behind a pillar. "Come out. I can totally see you." He said with a glare.

Mikan gulped and "H-hi!" she greeted nervously and then handed him a bag. "Here. I brought you some snacks. Just in case you get hungry." The flame caster took a deep breath, his patience was running out. He was tired, still have lots of things to do, and Mikan showed up even when told not to.

"I told you to stay at home." He hissed. "I just wanted to the two of us to come home together. Our afternoon tea ended rather late. So I figured that I should drop by here instead." Mikan explained.

Before Natsume could utter another word, there was a sudden commotion between the nurses behind him. It turns out that one of their machines have broken down and it was needed to help a patient to breathe. Mikan tried to contact Hotaru if should could send someone for the repairs immediately but she said the repairmen will only be available the next day.

"How's the patient doing? Where is the machine?" Mikan asked.

"Room 221, your highness."

Without a minute to spare, Mikan headed towards the given room. A doctor with healing alice was supporting the patient so he could still live. Mikan then went to the broken machine and used her Technopath Alice so it can be fixed. Mikan felt a bit weak afterwards but she felt relieved when the patient was back to his stable state.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her out of the room. "First, you don't listen to me when I told you to just stay at home. And now, you used your alice! Seriously, Mikan! How careless could you get?!"

"Sorry." Mikan mumbled with her head down. "The situation needed immediate action or else the patient could -"

"Shut it, Mikan!" Natsume was beyond furious. "Who knows what kind of random air-borne virus you might catch at this place! It's not safe for someone pregnant like you! Before you worry about someone else, try worrying about yourself!"

He took another deep breath. Mikan was in tears. "I already told my secretary to bring you home. You should just go." He said coldly.

Mikan cried and cried until she got back to the palace. She didn't even acknowledge Youichi's presence and ran all the way to their room.

"Huh? What's wrong with onee-chan? Was she crying?" a certain ghost manipulator asked himself as he stared at the direction where the brunette went.

Mikan just hugged her pillow and curled in bed like a fetus. "Sorry you had to hear daddy yell a while ago my babies." She whispered in between sobs while touching her belly. She winced a bit after feeling a subtle pain on her stomach.

"Yes, little ones. Mommy knows you didn't like what happened. I'm sorry. Mommy didn't like it too. Your father may have thought I was careless, but what I did was all for good intentions." She continued as she wiped her tears but a few more came flowing back.

By the time Natsume got back, he found Youichi waiting at the hallway near their room. "How is she?" the flame caster asked.

"She calmed down for a bit. Had one of my ghouls keep an eye on her. Why did she suddenly come home crying her eyes out? She won't come out even for dinner."

Natsume sighed. "We got into a fight. I kind of snapped at her."

"Kind of?" Youichi asked in disbelief. "Well, whatever that fight was, just fix it. Oyasumi."

"Hn." Natsume then entered the room, only to find his wife standing on their balcony, gazing at the stars. "Why are you still up?" he asked. He tried acting normal, but his voice just came out as cold as it will ever be.

"Can't sleep." Mikan replied in a low tone.

"Well if you're not going to sleep, then you might as well eat. Youichi told me you haven't had dinner."

"Don't mind me. You still have e-mails to check."

"Oh come on, Mikan! Could you please stop being so stubborn! You're acting like a kid! The last thing that I need right now is the burden of looking after someone with the likes of you! How do you expect to take care of those stupid babies in the future when you can't even take care of yourself?!"

"What did you just say? Burden? Stupid babies?" Mikan asked in disbelief.

"Mikan, I…"

"I've had enough, Natsume. Just stop. I don't wanna hear any more of what you're going to say. I only did what I felt was right. I really don't get it why you have to act like this! You know what? I can handle every single nasty thing you say about me. I'm used to that foul mouth of yours. But don't you dare call my babies 'stupid'."

Natsume fell silent. He was… scared. He has never seen Mikan this angry before.

"Well I am so sorry for being such a burden to you, your highness." She continued coldly, trying real hard to hold back her tears. "I guess I should just stay at Hotaru's place for a while. Maybe I'm too much for you to handle. And it will be better off that way. My precious little ones do not need to hear all those unnecessary things that you have been spouting about."

"Wait, Mikan. Stop. That's not what I meant." Natsume said as he hugged her from behind. _"Me and my big mouth! Damn my foul tongue!"_

"Let go of me, Natsume!" Mikan yelled and kept resisting but Natsume won't move an inch. "I said leave alo—OW!" she yelled in pain as she bent down and held her stomach. Natsume's eyes just widened in shock.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked in a state of panic while staring at his wife who was curled up on the floor, wincing in pain.

"Ow… Natsume. It hurts." She said as tears fell from her eyes. "My babies… My ba- OW!"

"Somebody get the car ready!" He yelled as loud as he can then picked up Mikan. "You'll be alright, Mikan. Calm down. Everything will be fine." He kept repeating those words but deep inside, he was having a panic attack.

"Youichi! Drive faster!"

"I'm already driving at full speed! Don't startle me like that!"

"Oooooouch. Please. Save my babies. Save my babies." Mikan kept saying those words while enduring the pain. Natsume then felt like his world was crashing in on him when he saw something red on Mikan's dress.

"Shit!"

"Natsume-nii! What's wrong?!" Youichi asked.

"She's bleeding." Natsume mumbled. "Hey, hey, stay with me, Mikan. Don't sleep! Mikan!"

"Crap." Youichi hissed as he sped up even more. "We're almost there. Hang in there, nee-chan."


	7. Intruder alert! Intruder alert!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 7: Intruder alert! Intruder alert!

*PUNCH*

"Natsume-nii! Natsume-nii! Stop it!" Youichi yelled as he stopped the flame caster from punching the walls again. All plants in the waiting room were all burned. _"This is all my fault."_

"Hurting yourself won't solve anything!" He held a struggling Natsume. "Do you even think that Mikan-nee would be happy with what you're doing right now?! Get a hold of yourself!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Guess I deserved that." Natsume muttered as wiped some blood from the side of his lips.

"Mark my words, Hyuuga. If something happens to her or the twins, you won't experience another day in your life." Hotaru spat, a dark aura obviously surrounding her. A little while later, King Izumi and Queen Yuka came rushing in. All parties are anxiously waiting for the doctor to come out.

"Sensei! How is my daughter? Her babies? " A worried-sick queen asked the very moment the doctor stepped out of the room.

"The patient seems to be experiencing a lot of stress. The tests also show that she used her alice. It was a threatened miscarriage, your highness. But all of them are fine now. Mikan-hime was lucky enough that she was brought to this hospital immediately. If there had been delays, she may have lost the twins."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief when they heard that the three of them are safe. "She would have to go through a week of complete bed rest. I will give her prescribed medications on my next rounds. I would also advise to remove anything that involves traveling in the princess' schedule. Traveling can be really tiresome on the body of a pregnant woman. If possible, she should just perform her regal duties in your palace. At least there, we are rest assured she is in an environment where she could relax."

"Oh, and one more thing. She should be extra careful. Her pregnancy from here onwards will be a lot more sensitive due to this incident." She finished.

"Hai, sensei. Thank you for hard work."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" _A white ceiling… where am I? This is not my room."_ Mikan thought as she slowly opened her eyes. She tried to recall what happened. And when realization hit her, "My babies!" She shouted. "Are my babies okay?" She asked in panic.

"Calm down, sweetie. They are both fine. You all are." Yuka replied. "Thank God, you're all safe. Your father and Youichi went to the pharmacy to buy your medicines. Hotaru went to buy some food. Is there anything that you want?"

"I want to go home." She mumbled. Although she already saw Natsume on the other side of the room through her peripheral vision, she kept eye contact with her mother. Just be seeing the Natsume makes her feel automatically upset.

"The doctor said you should have a week of complete bed rest." Yuka began stroking the hair of her princess. "I can just rest at home." Mikan argued. "Please, mom. I don't like it here."

Yuka nodded. "Okay. We will ask the doctor when she comes for her rounds if that can be an option. Just don't stress yourself too much. It's really bad for you right now."

"Yo! Nee-chan! Wow. You sure have the talent of driving people nuts." Youichi started off. "Look at dad! He even wore different shoes on each foot!"

The King embarrassedly look away. True enough, his shoes weren't the right pair. "It's good to see you doing well." He managed to say. "We hate to leave, but hospital rules say that only two people are allowed to accompany the patient in their private rooms."

"I'll stay." Natsume butted in. "Me too." Hotaru declared while placing food and fruits on a table. That being said, all other family members left. Natsume gave Hotaru the give-us-a-few-minutes type of look. Sighing, Hotaru complied.

"Hey, I –"

"Go away."

Natsume sighed. Of course he knew this wouldn't be easy. "You don't have to talk to me. Just hear me out. Listen, I'm sorry. It's my fault you're in this state. I should have controlled my anger. I was just worried about you. If something happened to the three of you, I wouldn't know what to do. I don't think I could forgive myself for it."

"You done talking?" Mikan asked coldly. "If you are, you may take your leave. Hotaru can stay with me for the night."

"Mikan, please. Don't be like this. I'm sorry. " Natsume was practically begging. "What do you want me to do to make it up to you? I'll do anything. Just don't tell me to go away. Let's go home together, okay?"

"Don't be like this?" Mikan asked. She's starting to lose her temper. "Be like what? Oh yeah, a burden. That's what you think I am. Plus, my babies are stupid. You don't have to worry about that. I won't be coming home for a while. So do whatever you want."

Natsume sighed. "Those words. I didn't mean any of it. Mikan please, calm down. Stress is not good for you."

"Oh wow! Just wow! And now you worry about me being stressed?! Who do you think was the cause of it anyway?! Do you even -" Mikan stopped midway due to a consistent beeping sound. "What happened here?" Hotaru asked as she entered the room.

Dr. Minoru and a nurse came rushing in. "A baby's heart rate is dropping." The doctor said. Everyone was in a state of shock. "Blood pressure rising." The nurse declared. "Mikan-hime, I'm going to inject something to make you calm down. This is going to hurt a bit."

"All things stable, Sensei." The nurse stated.

"Your highness, please, I'm begging you. Avoid getting stressed. All those negative feelings you experience, the twins experience them do. Whatever or whoever is the cause of your stress, get rid of it." Dr. Minori said before leaving the room.

"You heard her." Mikan spoke coldly. "Leave."

"But I - "

Hotaru gave him a pat on the shoulder then shook her head. She escorted the flame caster out of the room. "Just leave her for tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere." Natsume insisted. Hotaru pointed her Baka Bazooka at him. "You've seen what happened in there. She needs to cool her head. If you keep this up, the twins will swim out of Mikan's stomach in an instant."

"Okay. Okay." Natsume sighed in defeat. "But I'll come here first thing in the morning. And let me know all updates."

"Every update would cost 1,000 rabbits."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was around 6 in the morning when another doctor came in Mikan's room. "She has already been injected with medicine around 20 minutes ago. What's that for?" A suspicious Hotaru asked while coming out of the toilet. The doctor was about to inject something on Mikan.

That person froze upon hearing Hotaru's words. _"No name on the lab coat. No pens on coat pocket. Can't look at me straight in the eye. He's not even bringing Mikan's medical chart."_

"You… you aren't a real doctor, am I right?" She asked again. The impostor doctor dashed out of Mikan's room. Hotaru pressed the emergency button and ran after him.

NATSUME'S POV

I was on my way to Polka's room when someone suddenly bumped into me. Tch. Stupid bastard. This is a hospital. Not some sort of racetrack.

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

What the heck is going on here? "Don't let him get away!" I heard Imai yell. She tried shooting him with one of her net guns but she missed. Got no freaking idea with what's happening but the next thing I know, I was running after the damn guy who bumped into me.

"I'll find him. Go back to Polka's room! Make sure no one else comes in!"

I yelled as loud as I could. Who on earth could that guy be? Why is Imai chasing him? Well, whoever it is, he must have done something serious. Imai would never waste her energy running after some useless guy.

"Where is that bastard?" I hissed under my breath. Other guards are also roaming around the place. Tsk. AAO. They sure don't know when to stop.

"Hey! Come back here!" Finally spotted him around the parking lot. I threw a fire ball at him and luckily, it hit the hem of the white coat he's wearing. While he was busy removing the coat, I held him in the neck and pinned him to the wall.

"Damn you! Why isn't my alice working?!"

Polka's alice stone sure is a lot of help especially at times like this. "Who sent you and why are you here?!" The damn guy tried to pick up a fight. I slammed him on the wall.

"Answer me. Or else I'll kill you!" I threatened him as I formed another fire ball in my palm.

"P-please, your highness. Spare my life! I was sent by Sir Reo! I was instructed to inject this drug to the princess!"

I slammed him against the wall again. How dare he try to hurt my family. "Why are you trying to kill my wife?! If you plan on taking revenge, do it on me! My wife is pregnant, you bastard! You're getting more innocent lives involved!"

"I wasn't trying to kill her!" He yelled. What? Then what are they after? "The d-drug. It's for the baby! Reo was trying to get the baby killed! The serum was meant for the baby to be aborted!" He confessed.

That's it! I was trying to control myself since we are at a hospital. But all hell just broke lose upon hearing those words.


	8. For light tasks only

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 8: For light tasks only

NORMAL POV

"Took you long enough. So where's the good for nothing impostor of a doctor?"

The flame caster simply ignored the inventor and hugged a certain brunette. "It's alright now. I won't let anyone harm my family." He whispered. Mikan was still in a state of shock. Never had she thought that the AAO will come after her in a hospital.

"You know, I don't like it when I'm being ignored." Hotaru aimed her canon at Natsume. "Speak. Why are they after Mikan?"

Natsume shook his head. "They weren't after her. They were after the peanuts. That bastard was tasked to inject a serum that causes abortion."

"Reo sure has a twisted way of revenge." Hotaru calmly replied while leaving the room. "Where are you going, Hotaru?" asked Mikan

"Out."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I need the discharge papers of the princess." Hotaru demanded to the director of the hospital.

"We apologize, Princess Imai. But she has been ordered to have a week of complete bed rest. We cannot process her discharge yet."

"This place is not safe for her. Intruders come in undetected. I'm not taking any more of that kind of risk." She argued, folding her arms on her chest. She may have been a forever bully to Mikan but she has always been her best friend. She's like family. And she'll do whatever it takes just to protect her.

The director stepped back. "B-but your majesty. We still need Dr. Minoru's approval for that one."

"Are you going to process it or I'll withdraw all of the equipment I have invested in this hospital?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mimi, this is Ami-san, she will be your private nurse starting tomorrow. She is the best in her field."

"But mommy, I told you I'll be fine. I don't need a private nurse."

"It's just for this week, sweetheart." Queen Yuka argued. "You just have to stay in bed, and tell Ami-san what you need, be it food, a glass of water, or anything. She'll even assist you to the toilet." She continued and then signalled Ami that it's okay for her to leave.

"Moooooom." Mikan practically whined. The last time she had a baby sitter was when she was four. She has been used to doing things on her own.

"Don't argue, Mikan. It's for your own good. Who knows you might slip in the toilet. And don't worry. This person can be trusted. We were classmates in middle school. She's mommy's friend." Mikan sighed in defeat. When it comes to stubbornness, she would never win against the great Yuka Sakura.

"By the way, sweetie, how did you manage the hospital to let you rest at home? I heard the administration staff there are really strict about discharging patients." The queen asked while Mikan giggled. "Hotaru did."

"Imai blackmailed the hospital director that if they didn't release her discharge papers, she would withdraw all of the equipment she has invested." Natsume coolly explained.

Yuka sweat dropped. _"Typical Hotaru. Blackmailing has always been one of her specialty."_

The Hyuuga couple were finally able to work things out while Hotaru was 'negotiating' with the hospital director. From then on, Natsume always kept reminding himself never to be on the bad side of a pregnant woman. Hormones go crazy, and not to mention the fact that something bad might happen to his babies. He'll never be able to live that down.

"Oh, look. Your afternoon tea is here." Yuka exclaimed. "The smell of chamomile is just lovely! I have to go now, dearies. The Telekinesis Kingdom awaits. See you all at dinner."

Mikan stood from her bad and started walking towards their room's balcony. Natsume immediately gave his assistance. Mikan rolled her eyes. "I can walk, you know."

"I know. I just – " Natsume tried to argue but with one glare from Mikan, he shut up and let her be. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing my food. Afternoon tea would be perfect with a snack."

"Polka, why are you putting maple syrup and pineapple jam on a cinnamon roll? That's just gross." An automatic cringe was evident on the flame caster's face as he imagined what his wife's masterpiece would taste like.

Mikan shrugged as she ate. "I like it. The twins like it. Just eat." She handed over a piece of it to Natsume.

Natsume forced a smile. "N-no thanks. Had a heavy lunch." Mikan glared at him and shoved the fork nearer to Natsume's face. Without any more complains, Natsume just took a bite. He immediately gulped down his tea after swallowing the cinnamon roll.

"Ugh, that was too sweet."

"Oh come on, Natsume. You liked the Howalon covered strawberries. So why don't you like this one?"

"I only liked it because it has a strawberry in it." Natsume mumbled. Strawberries has always been his favourite. So every single time that Mikan would feed her the Howalon covered strawberries, he wouldn't complain. "This one is just… ugh."

"Whatever, Natsume. I like it. End of story."

"You're scheduled for an ultrasound next week. The doctor said we can know the gender by then. She also said that we should tell her in advance in case we would want the gender to be a surprise." Natsume said while looking at Mikan happily munching her pastry. _"Ugh. How can she eat such a thing? It's disgusting."_

"We should go. If we don't know if they are a boy or a girl, we won't know how to design their room and what kind of baby material."

Natsume smirk. "Tch. I never thought you actually thought of that." Natsume then took a napkin and wiped the side of Mikan's mouth. "You may be a mother soon, but you still eat like a kid."

"Whatever, you bully. Oh! We have to think of names too!" She beamed.

"Fine. We set up the rooms and think of baby names after your check up."

"I'll ask Hotaru who decorated Kai-chan's room. That person's designing skills are superb!"

"No. I don't trust anyone. I'll fix the room myself. The last thing I'd want is to have someone sneaking in and trying to inject some blasted serum in your body. All we need is paint walls and arrange baby things. How hard can it get? We just have the baby supplies delivered here in the palace."

"Fine. I'll help! And there's nothing you could say to stop me."

Natsume sighed in defeat. Deep down, he's silently praying that his kids won't take after Mikan's stubbornness. "Fine. As long as you don't overwork yourself. You only get to do light tasks. Do you understand?"

"Hai!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Polka! What the heck are you doing?!" Natsume has just come back from a royal meeting. He saw Mikan in the twins' room, standing on top of a chair which was placed on top of a table. He immediately carried his wife down.

"I'm painting." Mikan replied cheerily. They found out that they are having twin girls. And to Mikan's rejoicing, her private nurse was already dismissed from all of her duties. "I was bored. And since you said we get to start decorating the room today, I started off with the painting."

"Mikan. What you did was dangerous." He hissed. He was trying his best to control his temper but a certain nullifier makes it a really difficult thing to do. "You could have fallen there!"

"Don't worry, Natsume. I took that into consideration which is why I placed lots of pillows and cushions surrounding the table in case that would happen." She answered with a smile. "And besides, you said I could help with light tasks. Painting is easy. I just make swishing directions up and down with the brush. It's actually kind of fun."

Natsume then grabbed the brush from her. "Seriously, Polka, you are going to be the death of me. You. Are. Pregnant. You're not supposed to play building blocks with chairs and tables then climbing them as you see fit. And the smell of paint is dangerous for you and the peanuts!"

"But you said I could help." Mikan mumbled with a pout.

Natsume took a deep breath. "You could. Just… not like this. How about you call the baby store in Central Town and make a follow up of the supplies that we need? I do the painting and all other things that require physical working. You, on the other hand, can place the toys wherever you want and fix the clothes in their closet."

Mikan shrugged. "Fair enough." She replied as she hummed her way out the room to make that phone call.

Natsume took another deep breath. "Everything all right, sire?" Jun asked while placing a few boxes in the room. "These are the cribs that you have ordered, your highness. Just press the button and it will assemble on its own."

"Hn."

"My, my, what happened here?" Jun asked while looking at the chair and table that were stacked together.

"Polka happened."

Jun chuckled. "Her highness can be a real handful. Stacking things and climbing them has always been one of her favourite things to do when she was a child. This sure brings back memories. And now, she's going to have her own children. Oh, how time flies."

"Do you have children?" Natsume asked out of curiosity. The butler has been serving Mikan's family for years. He must have his own family, right?

"A son, your highness. He's a marine biologist now. Ever since he knew he can breathe underwater, he has been addicted to the sea. He always loved his Water Alice so he chose a profession where he could use it freely."

"That's nice."

"It is. And fulfilling too. A child's dream is his parent's dream. Nothing compares to the feeling when you see your child growing up and eventually living their own dreams. And I'm sure, your highness, that you will experience this in due time."

" _In due time. I hope my peanuts will grow up healthy and successful. Whatever their dreams are, I'll support them."_


	9. A thing we have in common

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 9: A thing we have in common

"So how is it going? Any news as to the AAOs?" Ruka asked while patting the head of his bunny. Once again, the Nogis are paying the Hyuugas a visit. Hotaru making the most of her time eating her precious crab roe while Mikan was playing with Kai.

" It's the old man that manages the issue on that one. Until our coronation, we are stuck doing menial stuff. So we don't really know." Natsume replied.

"Tell me about it. All we ever do are sign documents, attend meetings then smile and wave for every parade." Ruka agreed. Despite being married already, their coronation as kings and queens are yet to come.

"I don't think it's such a bad thing." Hotaru commented, throwing away the emptied jar of crab roe. "We get to focus on our families first. Seeing Andou juggle his family duties and regal duties together makes me want to think that our coronation should come a lot later. He barely has time for his son."

"That wouldn't happen if his mother wasn't such a witch." Youichi said while entering the room. "You-chan!" Mikan beamed. "You done packing for you honeymoon?" She asked with a wide grin.

The ghost manipulator looked away, trying to hide his blush. He and Aoi were finally married. They are off to the private island which was given to them as a wedding gift. And since Mikan and Natsume are learning their duties in the Alice Kingdom, it has been agreed by the parents of both sides that Youichi and Aoi will learn their duties in the Fire Kingdom.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Ow! Hey! What did I do?" the ghost manipulator complained.

"No muttering of bad words in the presence of a kid."

Ruka helped him up. "Sorry for that. Kaito here is already seven months. He might say his first word and moment he wishes. So… you know. We just don't want him learning unnecessary things."

"Sugoi!" Mikan was helping Kaito to stand up. They were practicing how to walk. "I wonder what the first words of the twins could be."

"Oh, by the way," Hotaru started reminding them. "We already started planning for his first birthday party. Your attendance is a must."

"Can't believe this little guy is turning one." Youichi stated while ruffling Kaito's hair. "You sure are a handsome kid. You will definitely have a fan club like your dad. Has the theme been decided yet?"

"Robots." Hotaru simply said while everyone else sweat dropped. What else is to be expected from a mother with an invention alice?

"Your costumes will be provided for by Hotaru." Ruka butted in. "Anyway, his birthday is five months from now. You don't have to worry much about it. We just started planning it early because we wanted it to be perfect. It's his first birthday, after all."

"Five months…" Mikan mumbled. "The twins are there by that time too!"

Natsume scoffed. "Congratulations on your late realization, Polka."

"Ano, as much as I want to catch up with you guys even more, I have to go. Gomen. Aoi-chan is waiting for me in the car. Ja."

"There you go. A little bit more." Mikan cooed while leading Kaito towards Hotaru. "Very good!" The young lad fell to the embrace of his mother. "It's about time for his nap. See you around, Mikan."

"Sheeeesh. That was tiring! It was fun but soooooo tiring."

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. "You'll have two of those, you know."

"I know. If Hotaru can juggle mommy duties and inventing duties, I can too! I don't know how, but I will." Natsume gave a small smile upon hearing his wife's words. That positive side of hers has always been admired by the flame caster.

"You know what, I think we shou -" Mikan stopped midway of her sentence. Her eyes went wide and her hand automatically made its way to her belly.

Natsume came rushing towards her, worry was evident in his eyes. "Mikan! Is something wrong?" He asked. "The twins…" Mikan mumbled.

"Are they alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Mikan shook her head. "I felt something move. They're moving, Natsume!"

Natsume let out a sigh of relief. For one moment he thought they would be rushing again to the hospital. He bent down, levelling his head with Mikan's stomach. "Oi, peanuts. You guys behave in there. Don't give your mom a hard time. Reserve that when you're out of her belly. Got that?"

Mikan giggled. It has been months since she tried convincing Natsume to talk to the twins. Apparently, the flame caster refused her then, thinking that was absurd. And right now, the level of bliss she's feeling is too much. "You know, you should really stop calling them peanuts."

"But I like it. Only I get to call them that. It's special."

"How about we think of names? But I have to give you a fair warning. I have never been good in the name giving department. I used to name my pet goldfish Goldie and my pet rabbit Bunny."

" _I guess that's one thing we have in common."_

"Really?! I have never thought that there's something that the great Natsume Hyuuga is not good at!" Mikan exclaimed while Natsume gave her a whack on the head. "Gomen, gomen. I didn't mean to read you mind! Honest! I told you, of all Alices, that's the one I can't fully control yet!"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Great, for that matter." She replied with one of her reassuring smiles. "Now, you got me totally curious. What are the names you have given?"

Natsume shrugged. "Nobol, the snowball looking teddy bear. You know him. Plus Shiro, the white cat, and Kuro, the black dog. Tch. I hope the peanuts won't hate us with our name-giving capabilities."

"It will be fine, Natsume. How hard can it get? And, we have a book about baby names. We are bound to choose something decent from there."

The couple each had a baby book in their hand, trying to figure out which one would suit their princesses best. After a few minutes, Mikan threw the book in the air. "That's it! I give up! There's too many names in here! How the heck am I supposed to know which one would fit them the most?!"

"Oi. No swearing. The peanuts can hear everything."

"How about we just call them 'Peanut 1' and 'Peanut 2'?"

Natsume glared at her. "Do keep in mind that I don't want our kids to hate us in the future. And I told you, only I can call them Peanuts!"

"Why is your name 'Natsume'?"

"Mom got it from some sort of fruit, I think? She said the drawing of the fruit reminded her the color of my eyes."

"Then let's name them based on their eye color! We just have to wait to see it if it's red or brown!" Mikan beamed as she grabbed the book Natsume was holding and threw it away.

"They both have red eyes. And I'm not naming my kid based on eye color. It's too common. Even Ruka named his kid using that as a basis."

Mikan folded her arms. "Well you sound so certain. They might have brown eyes like me!"

"All Hyuugas have red eyes."

"Whatever, meanie. Seriously, Natsume. What are we going to name them?"

Natsume shrugged again. "Let's just wait until they are born. We can only decide the name that suits them well after seeing them."

"That's a brilliant idea! Did you hear that, sweethearts? Mommy can't wait to see you! We are so excited about what names to give you!"

"Oi. Don't say that. They might want to come out earlier than expected."

"Oops. Right. You heard your daddy. As much as we want to see you already, we want the both of you to be healthy. Daddy and I can wait for four more months. There's no rush. Right, Natsume?"

"Hn."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Any updates as to the whereabouts of Reo?" King Izumi inquired. The heads of every kingdom are on a meeting with regards to the recent happenings in relation to the AAO.

"His headquarters have been spotted in the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom." The King of the Ice Kingdom replied. "It's a minute warehouse. We suspect that they have a highly skilled medical practitioner in their side. Only people from my kingdom can survive the temperature of the outskirts and yet, as outsiders, they decided to stay there."

"I agree." Queen Yuka stated. "They must have concocted some sort of serum to help them cope with the temperature there. Analysis of the serum that was attempted to be injected to my daughter was that it was purely alice made. Even its ingredients were from combined fragments of different alices. And now that you mention it, the last time there was an attack on the Fire Kingdom, they used syringes which renders one incapable of using their alice once shot with it."

"Potion making alice." The king of the Chemistry Kingdom muttered. "Only someone with potion making alice has the ability to combine fragments of different alices."

"I believe your daughter also possesses that Alice?"

"Yes, your majesty. Princess Nonoko is the best one in our Kingdom."

"Would it be possible for her to create a universal antidote? As the word suggests, it must be of a kind that can counter whatever serum that the AAO creates."

"I will consult her about that matter the first thing I return to our kingdom, your majesty."

"Thank you. Meeting adjourned."


	10. They are going to pay

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 10: They. Are. Going. To. Pay

A few days later, at another meeting…

"Here's the antidote that you have requested, your majesty. We apologize if it took quite long. Its concoction was rather tricky but we have managed to finish it successfully. Once taken, it takes effect immediately. It is fused with the alice of Prince Subaru Imai and your Nullification Alice." The king of the Chemistry Kingdom declared.

"Splendid." King Izumi took a doppleganger potion and poured a drop of it on the vial of the antidote. In a split second, the vialed multiplied. "Distribute these to all other royals. They need it as much as we do."

"As you wish, your majesty."

"How is the plan regarding Reo's downfall?"

"The antidote will be secretly sprayed around Reo's headquarters. That way, they won't be able to tolerate the cold temperature and be forced to come out of the warehouse. Troops will be on guard and will surround the area. Once they come out, we attack."

"Chances of escape?"

"Rare, your majesty. Since the antidote also contains your nullifying abilities, they won't be able to use alices for their escape like teleportation, speed running, portal creation, and the like." Another king replied.

"Their only chance of escaping would be if they use technological devices like teleportation machines, and the like."

"Find the greatest hacker in all of alice. We have to make sure that all systems of the AAO are down when we make a move." King Izumi ordered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Left. I said left! Not your left! My left!" Mikan kept instructing Natsume where to put the couch in the twins' room. Painting has been done. Furniture has been delivered and all that's left is to place them in the specific area of the room.

"Yey! Now that's perfect!" Mikan squealed while Natsume plopped himself on the couch.

"Mimi? Can I have a word?" Queen Yuka stated as she slowly entered the room. "Oh my. What a lovely room! Honestly, I didn't think that it would end up looking like this. Knowing Mikan, she would have arranged everything to be all pink."

"That was the original plan, mommy. But someone right over there doesn't like it." Mikan replied while her husband just glared at him. "He said that an all pink room was too cringe-worthy."

"It is."

"Is not!" Mikan argued then stuck her tongue out. Natsume simply sighed then kept quiet. Sometimes he can't help but feel that he was married to a kid.

"Now, now, don't argue, you two. Having light gray walls, white furniture with tinges of pink of on the crib sheets, carpet and shelves is not that bad. The contrast of the colors look perfect."

"What brings you here, mommy?" Mikan asked.

"Oh yes, that." Yuka took out vials containing a pastel blue colored liquid in it. "Here, take these. In the event that AAO agents pull a trick on you, drink these. It's a universal antidote. No matter what kind of serum the AAO uses, this will immediately counter its effects. Princess Nonoko made them. Keep them with you at all times. Until Reo has been fully defeated, we cannot rest on our laurels just yet."

"Have the AAOs been spotted?" Natsume asked while the queen gave a simple nod.

"Your father and the others already have a plan. We are just waiting for the right time to attack."

"Attack?" Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Are they planning on an ambush?"

"That's their plan." Mikan was giving her mother worried looks. "Everything will be alright, dear. Cheer up. Since when did you father fail when it comes to planning things like this? You just have to wait a little longer. A peaceful life finally awaits."

Mikan hugged her mother. "Thanks, mommy. You're the best."

"Anything for you, my princess."

"Oh! Can we give some of these antidotes to Kai-chan? Yasu-kun too!"

Yuka laughed. She sure is proud to have daughter who never fails to think about her friends not only in good times, but also in tough times. "Of course, dear. Your father has taken care of that one too. The antidote has already been distributed to families of every possible AAO target."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"When do you think the ambush will be?" a certain shadow manipulator asked while sitting underneath a tree. Tsubasa, Mikan, and the Nogi couple are at the royal park for a picnic. Yasu was chasing dragonflies while Kaito was busy stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes. Much to his dismay, Natsume was stuck in a conference with the Levitation Kingdom royals.

"Tonight."

"How did you know that, Hotaru?"

"I have my ways." She mumbled.

"Oh no, Kaito. That's enough." Ruka said while grabbing his son who was trying to grab another bowl of mashed potatoes. "You'll have a tummy ache if you eat too much."

"This ambush will surely be a success." Tsubasa commented. "Once King Izumi plans something, failure is never an option. Remember the time when the Fire Kingdom was attacked? Everything was so sudden and yet it was a success."

"Reo still managed to escape then, just to remind you." Hotaru butted in. "I mean, really? You could have just written 'destroy each other' instead of 'do the chicken dance' on their shadows that time."

Tsubasa sweat dropped. "Hey, the goal that time was to reactivate the ruby. Nobody said it was to overthrow Reo."

"Hey, guys! Enough of royal business talk." Mikan interrupted. "We're here to unwind, remember? Let's just believe that everything will turn out for the best." All of a sudden, Kaito hit a bottle of tea which spilled onto Mikan's dress.

"Oh no, sorry for that, Mikan-chan." The animal lover said. "He was trying to reach out for the kiwis."

Mikan giggled as she stood up and brushed her dress. "It's okay, Ruka-pyon. I have a spare dress in the car."

"I'll go get it for you. I insist." And with that, the animal lover left. Then suddenly, a hooded masked man came running towards Mikan. The next thing Mikan new, there was a stinging feeling on her right shoulder.

Mikan felt dizzy and was about to fall. Luckily, Tsubasa caught her just in time. Hotaru started rummaging through her bag, took the antidote, and made Mikan drink it. And just as her parents told her, it immediately took effect.

"Oh boy. Natsume is going to freak out when he finds out." Tsubasa uttered.

"Find out about what?" Ruka asked, holding a pink dress.

"We'll tell you later. For now, let's just go home. Get the kids."

"Wait a second, where's Yasu? Oh God, Yasu!" Tsubasa ran towards his son who was lying on the floor. He immediately took his antidote and made him drink it. "Yasu, open your eyes, buddy. Please wake up. Please…"

"Dada. Why sad?"

Tsubasa gave his son a tight hug. "I thought I was going to lose you! Don't scare dada like that again, okay?"

"Is he alright?" Ruka asked.

"That's it! I'm joining the ambush tonight! Nobody hurts my son and gets away with it!"

The very moment that Natsume learned about what happened, he didn't even think twice about joining the ambush. His hands were itching. He wanted to turn every single AAO member to a crisp.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Baka! Wait for the signal!" Tsubasa hissed as he stepped on Natsume's shadow. "We're not supposed to strike yet. You're going to blow our cover!"

"I don't care! They. Are. Going. To. Pay." The flame caster hissed back. Natsume then lit fireballs, making the direction of the shadow change. He was about to punch Tsubasa for stopping him but they suddenly saw a group of hawks flying away.

"The signal! Let's go!" Tsubasa said. _"Geez. I never thought I'd be saved by a bunch of hawks."_

And the battle eventually began. Complaints of the AAOs not being able to use their alices and that all systems have been disengaged can be heard everywhere. The best troops of each kingdom were deployed for the ambush.

Tsubasa literally left people hanging upside down in mid-air while punching themselves. Natsume burnt everything to ashes notwithstanding the ice surrounding the place. Ruka's beasts are going on a rampage. All AAO agents eventually thought of the same thing: Never go against the instinct of a parent in terms of protecting their child.

Once all defeated AAO agents were gathered to one place, Natsume used the power of Mikan's alice stone and created a black hole. That way, they are sure that there can be no escape. Tsubasa then kicked them all into the hole through the use of his Alice.

"Thank you for your hard work, everyone. Now, we can definitely lead our kingdoms without worrying of the AAOs!" King Izumi yelled and cheers can be heard afterwards.


	11. Thank God for Howalons

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 11: Thank God for Howalons

"Oh! This one is cute! This too! And this!"

The couple has just finished their check-up and are now in 'Baby's Haven', the most popular baby store in Central Town. They decided to buy a gift for Kaito's birthday even if it was still two months early.

Mikan insisted that she wants to be the one who personally chooses Kaito's gift. And being already eight months pregnant, they decided to buy the gift now so that Mikan would have more time to rest until the twins would come.

Natsume, on the other hand, just followed behind his waddling wife. Mikan gained a lot of weight. She frequently complains of her swollen feet, and most of all, the back pains. "Oi, Polka, this is a baby girls' area. Kaito is boy, in case you forgot."

" _Ugh. Just seeing an all pink area makes me want to shudder. Of all the damn colors in this world, why is pink the default color for baby girls?"_

"Ne, ne, I wonder what kind of costumes Hotaru will give us?" An excited Mikan reminded while looking through baby clothes. "You know, it's a themed party."

Natsume scoffed. "Tch. I'm not wearing a costume."

"Come on, Natsume, don't be such a kill joy. You can be daddy robot, I'm mommy robot, then the twins are baby robots. It's a robot family!"

"Tch. Just get something already!"

Mikan gasped. With wide eyes and a smile that would reach her ears, she headed towards the toy section. "This! This is just perfect! Right, Natsume? If you disagree, I'll step on your foot."

"Hn." Was all that Natsume could say. From the months of his wife's pregnancy, he definitely learned one important tip: Never be on Mikan's bad side. They paid for the gift and went straight home.

"My feet hurt." Mikan whispered, stretching her legs as she sat at the corner of their bed. Natsume came to her, signaled her to lie down, and then started massaging her feet. "Mmm. Now that feels a lot better. Thank you. Oh, that reminds me, Natsume. Don't you have any afternoon duties?"

"Got them all cancelled." He coolly replied while continuing the massage. "I'm on leave starting today."

Mikan sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"I convinced mother and father to take a leave. The peanuts are about to come. I want to be there for you." He replied, covering his face with his bangs. Mikan gave him a kiss. "I am the luckiest wife in the whole of Alice."

"Aren't you scared?"

"I'd be lying if I say that I'm not. Hotaru said it would hurt a lot. But I know you're there with me. That gives me more than enough courage to get through things."

Natsume was about to kiss Mikan but a grumbling sound was heard. Natsume stared at her belly in disbelief while Mikan just laughed it off. "What? They're hungry."

"So what weird delicacy do they want now?"

"Hmmm. I'm thinking of… I know! Pancakes!"

"Seriously? Pancakes? It's almost dinner."

Mikan nodded, her eyes were twinkling. "Uh-huh! Pancakes! Topped with rice and egg rolls! Oh! Don't forget the sesame dressing sprinkled around everything! I'll go with you! I have to make sure everything is into place!"

Natsume just groaned while imagining the combination. "Come on then."

"Ne, Natsume, can you see my feet? How does it look?"

"They look like… feet."

Mikan rolled her eyes. _"No point in asking him. Well at least one of us can see them."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The twins are already 33 weeks old. And each day passes, Mikan and Natsume were feeling restless. The brunette can't even get some decent sleep.

"Hi, Hotaru. How are you?" sometimes, Mikan would call Hotaru to keep her mind off of things. "Fine. Babies coming?"

"No. I wish they would. All Natsume ever did was stare at me. He won't even let me go to the toilet on my own!" she then heard Ruka laughing on the other line. "Hi, Ruka-pyon! Hotaru! how many times have I told you not to put me on loud speaker whenever I call?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I need to? Holding a phone while making inventions is counter-productive."

"How is the birthday planning going?"

"It's fine, Mikan-chan." This time, it was Ruka who replied. "We pray for your safe delivery and a fast recovery. You guys need to be healthy if you're to come to Kaito's party."

"Oh, sorry, Ruka-pyon. I have to go to the toilet. One of them is stepping on my bladder again. Sheesh."

As Mikan was leaving the toilet, she felt a sudden pain in her lower abdomen. "Ow!" She clutched her stomach and leaned on the wall for support.

Natsume hurriedly grabbed the bags they have prepared and teleported their way to the hospital with the use of Mikan's alice stone. "I'm scared." Mikan whimpered.

"You'll be fine." Natsume reassured her while she was brought inside the delivery room.

"We would have to check on her first." Dr. Minoru stated. "I'll have someone call you in after checking her staus."

"Hn."

After a few minutes, Dr. Minoru came out. "It was a false alarm, your highness." Natsume just stared at her then he saw Mikan being assisted out of the room. "What she felt were Braxton Hicks contractions. These are like practice contractions. These normally happen. The muscles on the uterus tighten for around 30 to 60 seconds. Sometimes it could last for two minutes."

"How will we know if it's the real thing?" Natsume asked.

"Braxton Hicks are not as painful as real contractions and they can occur at any time of the day. I suggest when she experiences another contraction that you time the intervals in between contractions. Real contractions usually get closer together, and they become stronger."

"Hn."

"Thank you, sensei." Mikan said with a bow. "We apologize for troubling you."

"It is of no trouble at all, Mikan-hime. I shall take my leave now and get to my rounds."

The doctor left and Mikan was in a daze. "Oi! You alright? What are you spacing out for?"

"Natsume, did you hear what she said? Oh gosh! I'm doomed! I'm done for!"

The flame caster held Mikan's shoulders. "Calm down. What the heck are you talking about?"

"Sensei said! Sensei said! Oh no!"

"Take a deep breath. Inhale, exhale." Natsume instructed while Mikan did what she was told. "Now tell me, in a veeeeery calm way, what are you talking about?"

"Sensei said these Braxton thingies are not as painful as the real ones."

"Hn. So what?"

Mikan blinked in disbelief. "So what? I can't believe you'll just say 'so what'! That thing that happened already hurt so much! And now they tell me that there's something even more painful than that? Oh wait, there's more! The pain actually gets stronger!"

Natsume just kept quiet. He chose not to say anything. _"Panic attack. Tch. Guess I'll just have to wait for her to finish her rants then find a way to calm her down. No point in cutting her midway."_

"That's it! I have made up my mind!"

The Fire Prince cocked an eyebrow at her. "What? Finally decided to get a C-section now?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"The twins are staying here in my belly! I won't let them out! No giving birth means no labor means no pain! They'll be peanuts forever!"

At this point, Natsume wants to bang his head on the wall. _"She has totally lost it."_

"You don't want them out?"

"Yes."

"We can't give them names if they don't come out. We won't know their first words, can't see when they will first walk, and we'll miss all of those 'parent and kid outings' that the shadow freak was talking about. Do you want to miss out on all the fun?"

"But… But…"

"Scared of pain? Who was it that said my presence is enough for all the courage that you need? I'm with you. You got your family and friends with you. What's there to be scared of? You've faced a lot scarier battles in your life than this one."

"Sorry for freaking out." Mikan whispered in between sobs.

"It's alright. Just don't do it again. How about we get some Howalons on our way back?"

"Yey!"

" _Tch. Typical Polka. Well, at least she's happy. Thank God for Howalons."_


	12. Get a grip, Mikan

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA

CHAPTER 12: Get a grip, Mikan

It was already the day of Kaito's party and the twins are still in Mikan's belly. The doctor told them that due dates were only estimates and that being past the due date was normal. However, if t the princess still does not go to labor within a week, she will have to be induced.

"This is no fun. I can't wear my robot costume! It won't fit my belly!"

"There's nothing you could do about it, Polka." Natsume replied. "Now don't go anywhere. It's my turn for a shower."

"Fine." Mikan sat in front of their vanity table and started doing her hair when she felt a little pain in her lower abdomen. _"Maybe it's another one of those Braxton thingies. It doesn't hurt as much as I felt before so I guess it can't be real labor yet."_

She took a deep breath then glanced at the clock. 8:14am. The pain has lasted for about a minute. She began rubbing her belly. "Now you two behave, okay?" She whispered. "This is Kai-chan's day. We don't want to spoil the fun now, do we?"

"Oi, what's wrong?" the flame caster asked. Mikan simply shook her head while Natsume gave her the I-don't-believe-you kind of look.

"I'm just torn. Should I tie my hair in a bun? Or just leave it as it is?" She lied.

"Leave it. I like it when you're hair's down."

Mikan practically screamed in relief in her head. "Shall we get going? Does my alice stone still have its color? Or should we just use one of the teleportation gates? We still have time though. The party starts at 9."

"Let's go. I don't want to make an entrance when a lot of people are already inside."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As expected, the party was perfect – the food, decorations, venue, hosts, everything! There were robot mascots, and even the waiters and waitresses who serve the food are robots, the leader of the robot crew was Amanatsu, Hotaru's most precious invention.

"Please make yourselves comfortable." Ruka said while leading Mikan to their seats. Natsume was stopped along the way by some ambassador who wanted to discuss something while the party has not yet started. "Hotaru is still helping Kaito get ready. Would you like a drink? Water? Juice? Fruit shake?"

Mikan giggled. "You sure have a variety to choose from. I'll have a juice please, Ruka-pyon."

Ruka returned with a glass of juice only to find a groaning Mikan. "Is everything alright?"

The animal lover's voice startled Mikan. "I'm fine, Ruka-pyon. It's just that my back hurts and my feet are killing me. You know, the typical pregnant woman dilemma. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, I see. You should've just rested at home. We completely understand your situation."

"And miss Kaito's big day? No way am I going to let that happen." She replied with one of her reassuring smiles. _"8:44. 30 minutes in between. Oh please, not today."_

"Oi, Ruka. The robot that looks like Polka was looking for you." Natsume said while coming near their table. "Heard something about the welcoming act? I think?"

"Oh my! Is it time already?" A startled Ruka asked. "Sorry, guys, I have to go."

"Such a busy bee." Mikan whispered.

"Hn."

The party was going well. And being a kid's party, all sorts of games were played. Even the stoic Natsume Hyuuga joined the pin the tail on the bunny game. How could he refuse the request of his best friend?

Mikan's pregnancy was more than enough reason for her to be exempted from participating in the games. The busy atmosphere kept everyone preoccupied in terms of partying. This became really helpful and convenient for Mikan whenever she would have to conceal whatever pain she was feeling.

The brunette knew that she was in labor. Although there are no strong contractions yet, her instincts are telling her that this is it. The twins are coming. Today. _"Okay, get a grip Mikan. At least wait for the party to be over. It's already time for the opening of the presents. It won't take any longer."_

"It won't be long now." Prince Kokoro Yomi of the Mindreading Kingdom randomly said out loud. "Can't wait to go home, your highness?"

Mikan was about to reply but a rather sharp pain hit her lower abdomen. She managed to tightly grasp the table cloth as she hissed at the prince. "Do. Not. Read. My. Mind."

"Forgive me, your highness." The prince replied with a bow. "But I strongly suggest that you be taken to a hospital."

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsume asked, suddenly appearing behind Mikan while the latter just gave the prince the just-leave-now kind of look.

"He's prince of the Mindreading Kingdom. I just asked tips how to control mindreading abilities. You know how mine goes on and off." She managed to explain while Kaito suddenly grabbed Mikan's hair. "Hi, Kai-chan! Happy birthday!"

The lad was holding a stuffed white bunny, the one that Mikan chose for his gift. "Do you like it? Auntie Mikan picked that one just for you!" She cooed while pointing at Kaito's nose.

"He loves it. Thank you, Mikan. Have you eaten well? Sorry I wasn't able to tend to you guys that much. I was so busy."

"The last guest just left." Ruka informed them as he joined the group. "Why don't you guys have lunch in the palace too? You know, we didn't really have the time to talk and everything."

"That would be lovel- OW!"

"Mikan!"

The Alice Princess was now clutching her stomach while breathing heavily through the pain. "Babies… they're coming…"

"Are you sure it's not another false alarm?" Natsume asked while taking out his phone.

"I've been getting… a few contractions… since this morning… All the while I… thought they were… false but- OW!" Another sharp pain came hitting her. The brunette is already in tears. "It hurts so bad, Natsume. Please… Make it sto-OOOWW!"

"The contractions are far too close. She won't make it to the hospital." Hotaru declared while handing over their child to Ruka. "Natsume, assist Mikan to the rooms. I'll tell the doctor to teleport her way here."

Natsume helped Mikan to get up from her seat then suddenly, Mikan felt a something gushing through her legs. "Crap! Water breaking!" Natsume uttered.

"No cursing in front of kids!" Hotaru hissed.

"Oh boy. Looks like your kids are coming real fast, Natsume."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Please… Somebody… Anybody… get them out of me!" Mikan wailed. "OOOWW!" Natsume was holding Mikan's hands while the brunette was trying to get through the most painful thing that she has ever experienced.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Polka! You're breaking my fingers! Just breathe!"

"I am breathing!" Mikan hissed. "And you think a broken finger is painful enough for you! Well I feel like every single piece of me is being torn apart right now!"

Natsume looked shocked. Ruka chuckled. "Don't worry, man. That's normal. Hotaru's said something much worse than that when she had Kaito."

"I don't care where she is right now. Find her!" Hotaru scolded through the phone. "Tell her that if she doesn't teleport her way here within the next five minutes, I will definitely find a way to get her license revoked!"

"Hotaru? Wasn't that too much?" Ruka asked while a lightning bolt suddenly hit the room's curtains. "Where did that come from?"

"Shit." Natsume muttered. "Mikan, please. Control your alice. Your situation is hard enough as it is!"

Mikan cried even more as another contraction hit her. And as if on cue, the flowers on the vase were burnt. Hotaru glared at Natsume. "Those flowers were rare."

"I didn't do it. She did." Natsume replied while pointing at Mikan. "Don't you have anything that can nullify her alices? It's going haywire."

Hotaru threw a ball then an orange mist covered the room but it quickly disappeared. "Nullification mist would cost you 10,000 rabbits. Plus, I would have to charge additional 10,000 rabbits each for the damaged curtain and burnt flowers."

A bright light suddenly appeared in the room and there revealed Dr. Minoru.

"It's about time you got here." Natsume commented. "Her water broke around 10 minutes ago."

"Okay, princess. Let's have a look shall we?" Dr. Minoru said while putting on her gloves. Hotaru and Ruka stepped out of the room. "I can already see baby number 1's head. Mikan-hime, when you feel the next contraction, you have to push."

"Okay." Mikan weakly replied. She was all sweaty and judging by the look on her face, she looks like she battled a whole army all by herself.

"One, two, now push!"

"hgfndsucieurhfbiceug!"

"One more time, push!"

"iufherncgeurbgiuehrn!"


	13. It's hard, but not impossible

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN GA.

CHAPTER 13: It's hard, but not impossible

"You're doing great, Mikan-hime. One last push and baby number one will be out." With those words being heard, Mikan gave the biggest push she could have mustered. A little while later, the cries of a little girl with raven hair filled the room. "Would you do the honor of cutting the umbilical cord, your excellency?"

"Hn." Natsume was in tears. He didn't care about the fact that the doctor would see his soft side because at that moment, overwhelming happiness was consuming him. He carried their first princess and brought it closer to Mikan.

"Look at her, Polka. She's just perfect."

"Hello, little one." Mikan said, close to a whisper. Tired was an understatement. She's totally exhausted. "We finally get to see yo-OW! The pain is back! Ow!"

"Baby number two is making her entrance." Dr. Minoru declared. "Mikan-hime, you have to push when you feel the next contraction."

"I can't anymore." Mikan replied in tears. "I'm too tired. Everything hurts."

"You can do it, your highness. Just bear with the pain for a little longer."

Mikan cried even more. She has never been this drained in her entire life. "I just… can't."

"Tch. Baka." Natsume said irritatingly. "You keep saying you can't wait to see both of them and now you're giving up. I should have known it would end like this."

"Ano… your highness? I suppose it would be best if you encourage her." Dr. Minoru managed to say. No one dares to run counter Natsume Hyuuga. Everyone knows that fact.

"You're pathetic, Mikan. A weakling. You can't even give just a few more pushes for the sake of your own kid."

Mikan snapped. She's beyond infuriated. "Why you arrogant jerk! Who says I can't push anymore?! I'll show what real pushing is! Sdiucgneurtgiehgmcoiurhg!"

After a few pushes and a bunch of screams, a baby brunette welcomed the world. "Now that's more like it." Natsume said with a smirk and then he kissed his wife. "Thank you, Mikan."

"You bully. You could have at least encouraged me more properly." She replied weakly.

"Hey, at least you did it. That's what matters. You did well."

"Your highness, everything has been all set. All of us will be teleported to the hospital momentarily."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

"Congratulations!" Everyone in their family yelled the very moment that Mikan opened her eyes.

Queen Yuka gave her daughter a hug. "Sorry, sweetheart. Did we startle you? We know you should be resting now, but we can't help it. We are just so thrilled to see our granddaughters!"

Mikan simply smiled at her mother. She completely understood that they want to see the twins. "Where are they?" She asked as she tried to sit.

"They're still in the nursery, Mikan-nee." Aoi replied. "Everyone else has been there. Your bundle of joys are so adorable! I hope my children in the future would be cute ones too!"

"And why not?" Youichi butted in. "It's a given that everyone in the family has good looks, you know." He added with a smirk.

"Kaito and the twins have the same birthday!" Ruka exclaimed.

"How about hosting a joint birthday party every year? That would definitely be a lot more cost efficient." A stoic Hotaru suggested while keeping an eye on her son who was walking around random areas of the room.

"That's perfect!" Queen Kaoru replied. "Of course, the parties must be grand!"

"Ehem." King Izumi faked a cough. "I hate to interrupt the moment, but we do have a schedule to follow. Congratulations, my daughter. I do hope you'd be responsible enough in raising them."

"I'll try my best, daddy. Just like what you and mommy did."

After a batch of hugs and kisses, the room finally became quiet. "And so there goes the noisy bunch." Natsume muttered as he tucked a strand of hair behind Mikan's ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine. Healing Alice sure does wonders. Can I see the twins?"

"As per doctor's orders, you're not supposed to walk around that much yet." Natsume answered while Mikan pouted. "They'll be here in a while. After all, they need to eat, right?"

"Oh." Just the thought of Mikan having to breastfeed made her blush.

"Good morning, your majesties. It seems like your little princesses are hungry." The nurses came coming while bringing in the twins. The twins were each placed in a mini crib that has wheels.

"Natsume, you hold that one first while I feed this one."

"Hn." Natsume did what he was told and took the brunette baby from one nurse and the raven haired baby was the first one to have breakfast. The brunette baby was moving around her arms while trying to move her head as if she's wanting to see her surroundings.

"Oi, for someone who's a day old, you're too playful. Behave."

Mikan giggled. "You know, you should start learning how to talk softly. We don't want them to be scared of their own dad, don't we?"

"Tch. Fine. I never thought I'd say this. But I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"They both look so small and fragile. What if I drop them? And what if they'll hate me?"

"Oh come on, Natsume. They're twins. At least one of them is bound to like you." Mikan teased while Natsume just glared at her. "Well that one's full of energy. Hey! That tickles!" she said while looking at the eating baby in her arms. "Sorry little one. Mommy and daddy didn't mean to ignore you."

"I think we should name them." Mikan commented.

"Hn. Calling them 'this one' and 'that one' is getting in my nerves. So what are we going to call them?"

Mikan was thinking while observing her daughters. "This one with raven hair is as calm as the beautiful night sky. Miyako. That's what we'll call her. 'Mi' for beautiful, 'Ya' for evening, and 'Ko' for child. Those characters are perfect for her, don't you think?"

"Hn."

"Now you name that one." Mikan said while trying to make Miyako burp. "Come on, don't be a kill joy, Natsume."

"Well, she's as bright as the morning sun. Mitsuko? 'Mitsu' means light. It signifies the start of the day. And it's like a combination of the syllables of our names."

"I love it. Now give me Mitsu-chan. I bet she's hungry. Get Miya-chan from me."

Natsume cocked at eyebrow at her. "Now how am I supposed to do that? As you can see, my hands are full."

"Calm down, Natsume. That's easy. Place Mitsu-chan on my lap first while you grab Miya-chan from me. One you get her, I can feed Mitsu-chan." She explained.

" _Oh. Now why didn't I think of that?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

UWAAAAAA! UWAAAAA! UWAAAAA!

Mikan was startled as she woke up to hear some cries. It has been a few days since they got discharged from the hospital and yet, not much resting has taken place. As everyone else has expected, having twins is a major handful.

They eventually moved the cribs of the twins to their room to avoid the hassle of moving from one room to the other. It was in the wee hours in the morning and one of the twins are begging for a diaper change.

"I'll get it." Natsume said while groggily standing up.

"Are you sure?" a worried Mikan asked. "The last time you tried to change a diaper you vomited your wits out."

Natsume shrugged. "You need to rest too. This is the fourth time the kids woke us up. And besides, I need to learn how to change a damn diaper one way or another."

"No cursing in front of them, remember?"

"Tch." Natsume approached their children. It was Mitsuko, the auburn haired baby, who was crying. He sighed. "You again, huh?" He murmured. _"Now let's see. Is it a diaper filled with pee or the one with the magical ability to make me puke?"_

"I can hear your thoughts, you know."

"Tch. I told you to get some rest." He hissed while taking off the diaper. The flame caster sighed in relief. Thankfully, he wasn't welcomed by an atomic bomb. "Oi, you little peanut, don't move around too much!"

Natsume was struggling. There was no denying it. And while he's find his way on how to tape both sides of the diaper, another cry was heard. Mikan tried checking Miyako's diaper but it wasn't even full. She tried feeding her, but she still cried.

She then started to sing her a lullaby. "Hush now, quiet now. It's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed." She continued with the singing and light bouncing until the baby calmed down a bit. "There, there, Miya-chan. It's alright. Mommy's here." She whispered. "Aww. Did my precious princess have a bad dream? Shhh. It's alright. Mommy's here."

Mikan placed the baby in the crib and Natsume did the same with the other. "So you finally succeeded in the diaper battle?"

"Hn. What did Miyako want?"

Mikan shrugged. "Maybe she just got disturbed in her sleep. She didn't want to eat and her diaper isn't full either." She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Babies are so hard to understand. You don't know what they want once they cry. You totally have no idea what's wrong with them."

"Hn. You still not up to the idea of hiring a nanny?"

Mikan shook her head. "It's hard to deal with. But not impossible. We'll get by. Eventually."

"Hn."


	14. Everything is one swipe away

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 14: Everything is one swipe away

"You alright?" Ruka asked his best friend as he offered him and Tsubasa some tea. Ruka and Tsubasa are over at Mikan's palace to discuss over the details with regards to them opening a school.

Now that the AAOs are out of the picture, they have decided to put up a school for Alice royals.

"Never in my life that I have thought that I would see you looking like a zombie." Tsubasa butted in with a grin. "Welcome to the 'No Sleep Club', dude."

"Tch. Whatever. Are the paper works ready?"

"Yes. Just sign the last page and then all that's left is to have it notarized by a lawyer." Ruka replied when some cries can be heard from the speaker placed on the side of their table. Natsume gave off an automatic sigh. "Should you get going?"

Natsume shook his head. "That's just one of them. Polka can handle that. Let's proceed." He stated while another distinct cry was heard.

"Now that makes two." Tsubasa stated while turning the document he has to the other page. "We'll review the documents while you're gone. Go. Daddy duties awaits."

Natsume hurriedly went to their room and saw Mikan lulling Mitsuko back to sleep. "Where's Miya?" He immediately asked upon seeing that the crib was empty.

"We're right here, Natsume." Mikan replied as she entered the room. "Miya-chan threw up so I had to get her a change of clothes from their room. Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting with the others?"

Natsume was at a loss for words. He turned his head to the left and he saw Mikan lulling Mitsuko, the brown haired baby, to sleep. And when he turned his head to the right, he saw Mikan by the door while carrying Miyako, the raven haired baby.

The flame caster slapped his cheek twice. "This must be due to lack of sleep." He whispered to himself. "Now I'm seeing things."

Mikan chuckled. "Relax, silly." She said then gave Natsume a quick peck on the lips. The Mikan lulling Mitsuko placed the sleeping baby on the crib and then disappeared. "Doppelganger Alice." Mikan continued.

"Tch."

"Now you should go back to the guys. They might need you with something."

"Hn."

"So how were they?" Ruka asked the moment that Natsume came back. "You seem surprised. What happened?"

"I saw two Mikans. I always thought that Doppelganger Alice was just for fun. I never thought it could actually be useful." Said the flame caster.

"Brilliant!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "I definitely have to tell Misaki that technique when we have more kids in the future!" He excitedly added.

"Mikan-chan has always had a practical side when it comes to handling things. Hotaru and I had it rough when Kaito was a newborn. He cries a lot."

"When was it that your wives had time for themselves since they had their babies? Polka doesn't have the time for me and even herself. She's too preoccupied with the twins. I just want her to relax even if it's just a bit."

"Now that you mention it, I don't think Hotaru has relaxed that much since Kaito was born. She'd always go straight to her lab to catch up on her pile of orders whenever Kaito is asleep. She'd be lucky enough to have four hours of sleep in a day."

"Well, as for me, I forced Misaki to have a break." Tsubasa said while Natsume gave him a what-do-you-mean look. "I took a leave from royal duties for three days and then volunteered that I'd be in charge of Yasu. I gave her all sorts of things, VIP tickets to the spa, coupons for all you can eat buffets, reservations in the most popular salon in Central Town. You know, practically everything that a girl would want when unwinding."

Ruka and Natsume made eye contact. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hn."

"Great!" Ruka clapped. "Hotaru and Mikan-chan can go unwind together."

"Hn, You and Kaito can stay here while they relax."

"Shall I make reservations on everywhere that Misaki went to?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'll just hand her my credit card. Then she can decide to do whatever she wants."

"I'll give Hotaru mine too. That will be a lot easier than booking activities. Everything is one swipe away."

Tsubasa shrugged. "Alright. How long will it be? A week? A few days? You should at least make a reservation booking at the hotel they'll be staying at if they'd spend more than a day."

Ruka gulped. "I'll have to discuss with Hotaru as to the duration of their getaway first. She might literally kill me with gun shots if I'd get her an impromptu mandatory week off."

"Hn. Let me know. Once your side is clear, then I'll let Polka know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ano… Hotaru?" a nervous Ruka approached his wife who was double checking a blue print.

"You want something. Just tell me immediately, Ruka. You know I don't like wasting time." Hotaru calmly said.

"I was just thinking, how about going on a week vacation?"

"No. This following week I've got to finish the orders of the Elemental Kingdom."

" _This is going to be harder than I thought it would be."_ Ruka scratched his head. "Why not let the apprentices in your lab finish it? After all, it's just the finishing touches. They are surely more than capable of doing that."

"I can't risk any mistake being made."

"You were the one who trained them, Hotaru. How could they make a mistake? They learned from the best teacher that there is."

"But still, I –"

"Please, Hotaru? You've been working yourself off for 24/7. You need a day for yourself. Just relax. Even robots and machines need to be recharged."

"No one will look after Kaito if we go on that vacation you're talking about."

"I'll take care of him. You go on a break with Mikan-chan. Even Natsume is getting worried about her. Just like you, she doesn't get any rest. So what do you say, Hotaru? A week's worth of break isn't that bad."

"One day."

"How about three days instead?" The animal lover tried to bargain. But much to his dismay, the inventor was firmly standing her ground.

"One day, Ruka. Take it or leave it."

"One day it is then. Thanks, Hotaru!" Ruka hugged his wife from behind. "Hey. No hugging while I'm working."

"Sorry about that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Polka, you've asked me that for twelve damn times already! We'll be fine."

"Don't worry too much, Mikan-chan. I'm here too. I'll help Natsume in any way I can." Ruka reassured the brunette while Hotaru just stared at him blankly. "I may not be as good as Hotaru, but I've got a year's worth of child rearing experience. It's bound to be useful, right?"

Mikan sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just remember, Natsume. Every morning, take the twins out for some sunlight. They get hungry every two hours. Don't forget to burp them after feeding them. Make sure the water is not too hot when giving them a bath. When Miya-chan gets fussy, carry her while making light bounces. When Mitsu-chan gets fussy, pat her lightly and continuously on her thighs while singing a lullaby. Did you get all that?"

"Yeah, yeah, just go already."

Mikan kissed each of her twins' foreheads. "I'm going to miss you, my little angels. Mommy will be back tomorrow."

"Oi, you're forgetting something."

"I didn't forget about you." Mikan replied with a giggle then kissed Natsume. "If anything goes wrong, call me. Okay?"

"Hn."

Running impatient, Hotaru dragged Mikan out of the palace walls. Both of them are off for an overnight stay in the most prestigious hotel by the beach.

"Finally!" an exasperated Ruka said as he plopped himself onto the couch. "I'll just stay like this for five minutes before making Kaito's baby food. Lucky for you, you're still stuck with breast milk or baby formula."

"Hn. Ruka, I have a question."

"What?"

"Can you remember what Polka just said?"

"A little. Why?"

"Could you repeat after the words 'every morning'? My ears shut down after that."

Ruka just laughed it off. He was savoring the very few minutes of not having to do any royal duties and not to mention the fact that his son was still asleep. "Let's just figure it out when the situation demands it."

And then, a cry was heard. "Looks like your son is demanding a situation now."

Ruka groaned and grumpily stood up. Both of them lazily went to the room where all the children are. And to their sheer shock, Kaito was no longer in the room.

"Kaito? Where are you, little buddy?"

"He was just here a few minutes ago." Natsume said while searching through the walk-in closet.

"Maybe he wandered off somewhere. You search to the left while I search to the right. He couldn't have gotten too far." Ruka instructed.

"Hn."


	15. Repetition is the key

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 15: Repetition is the key

Ruka was running through the hallways when he saw Kaito's stuffed bunny lying on the ground. As he was going through that direction he finally caught a glimpse of his raven haired son who was walking his way to the staircase.

"Hold it right there, young man." Ruka said while grabbing his son. "I let my eyes off of you for ten minutes and you nearly gave Dad a heart attack." He then grabbed his phone and called his best friend. "Found him, Natsume. Why don't we transfer the kids to a room downstairs? At least I won't have to worry about stairs there."

"Hn."

Natsume is now keeping an eye on three children since Ruka is making baby food in the kitchen. "kichipchi itampaboom"

"Oi, Ruka. I need a translator here."

"Itakipukram chimanpib" Kaito kept mumbling about while the two fathers were just staring at him.

Ruka scratched his head. "I don't understand it either. Hotaru's the one good at baby talk."

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Her? Baby talking? You kidding?"

"Nope. Honestly, I feel out of place when they talk at each other while I'm left staring at them. But it's kind of fun in the long run. I don't usually see Hotaru make different expressions. She's always stoic. When Kaito came, she really softened up."

"Daaaaaa!"

"Yes?"

"Am! Am!"

"Now that, I understand." Ruka stood up and started putting baby food on a bowl. As if on cue, Miyako started to cry.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Natsume said while he picked her up. "Don't cry too loud, you'll wake your sister. She's not supposed to wake up when you're not yet done eating. I don't have your mom's doppelganger ability."

"They look like female versions of you, Natsume. Especially the one with black hair. They might look identical but the hair colors are different." Ruka commented.

"Hn. Makes it convenient to differentiate which is which."

"That one is?"

"Miyako. She's the quieter and older one. Mitsuko is the brunette one." He pointed to his other child who just woke up.

"Mam mam!" Kaito muttered while Ruka gave him his water. "You're getting good at this."

"Repetition is the key, I guess?" Natsume replied while trying to burp Miyako. "There. Be a good girl and behave while I feed your sister." He said while placing Miyako on the crib.

"Red eyes are really the Hyuuga trademark, huh? They have Mikan's eye shape though. Hey! Kaito! Stop playing with your food!" The baby boy was removing the food from his mouth and started wiping it all over the pants of Ruka.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do you think they'll be fine? Natsume has never been alone with the twins for too long."

"Mikan, the whole point of this trip is to relax." Hotaru reminded her while sunbathing. "You're not doing much of the relaxing part."

"I am! I'm just… multitasking! Right! Sunbathing while worrying!"

Hotaru aimed her gun at her. "One shot for every worry wart." Mikan gulped. "Truth be told, I'm just as worried as you are. But there's nothing else that we could do about it. They planned this because they were worried about us. We can't let all their efforts go down the drain just because of our motherly concerns."

"You do have a point."

"And besides, as clumsy as they are, they are still fathers. They won't let anything bad happen to the kids. So stop worrying. I won't give a pep talk longer than this."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"UWAAAAAAAA!"

Ruka's eyes went wild. "Oh no! no, no, no, no. Please stop, Kaito." He begged while carrying his son and patting his back. "Shhhhh. Were you scared? Daddy's sorry. Daddy won't yell again. Please stop crying."

"UWAAAAAAA!" this time, it was Miyako's turn to cry. Kaito's crying startled her. And hearing an unfamiliar sound that loud just made her uncomfortable.

"Crap." Natsume hissed. He placed Mitsuko on the crib and picked up Miyako.

Kaito has finally calmed down and started playing with his dinosaurs while Natsume was still having a hard time with Miyako.

"Sorry about that. I think Kaito's wailing triggered her tantrum. Need any help?" Ruka said.

"I've been patting her thighs and humming lullabies all this time. But she still won't stop." A worried Natsume answered.

"Have you checked her diaper? Maybe it's full?"

"Hn. But it's not. I don't get it. Miya is usually the calm one. She's too grumpy today. Shhhhh. Hush now, quiet now. It's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed. Maybe she doesn't like my voice?"

Ruka thought for a little while. But then, Mitsuko also started to cry. Ruka picked her and did the same thing that Natsume does. After a few minutes, Mitsuko was already fast asleep while Miyako was still crying.

"How'd you do that?" Natsume hissed. Apparently, the twin he's holding is still throwing a fit.

"I get it!" Ruka's eyes widened as saucers. "You've been using the technique on the wrong baby! Mitsuko is the one who calms down with a lullaby. So what else does Mikan-chan do whenever a baby is crying?"

Natsume thought for a bit and then it hit him. He started bouncing lightly. After a while, Miyako stopped crying. And with a few more minutes of light bouncing, she eventually fell asleep.

Natsume sighed in relief. "Finally."

"Guess having identical twins does not mean they have identical things that they like huh?"

"Tell me about it. They can be total opposites at times."

"Dada! Up!" Ruka obediently carried his son and turned to face the twins.

"Look here, Kaito. This one is Miyako and the other one is Mitsuko. Dad hopes that you'll be great friends with them. Okay?"

The toddler was just intently staring at the raven haired baby, Miyako. "Okay, now time for your bath! Your mom won't let me survive another day if she finds out you once looked like this."

True enough, Kaito was a big mess. He has baby food splattered all over his face and clothes. "Nooooooooooooo!" Kaito complained while a rattled Natsume went to check on the twins just in case they woke up again.

Ruka gave his friend an apologetic look. "Sorry about that. He gets fussy when it's bath time. He doesn't like it when his hair gets washed."

Natsume gulped. "Now that you mentioned bath time, I haven't really bathed the twins before."

"You're kidding, right? I mean, the twins are already four months old and you haven't given it a try?"

The flame caster shook his head. "Normally, I'm already off to my royal duties when it's their bath time. And on my days off, all I ever did was watch Polka do it while I hand her the towels."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Ruka replied with a shrug. "Hey, Kaito. Come back here!" The animal lover just went to get the towel while his son ran off, naked.

After all of the fussing, Ruka finally managed to get Kaito in the baby tub. Natsume, on the other hand, was observing everything. "There, you'll be squeaky clean in a jiffy!"

" _When will I ever learn how to talk softly?"_

"Now close your eyes. I'll wash off the shampoo now." Ruka instructed. "Come on, little buddy. Close your eyes. They'll hurt if shampoo gets in them. There! Now that's a good boy!"

Kaito immediately wandered off to play the very moment he got his clothes back on. "Whew. Glad that's over. How about you give the twins their bath too?"

"They're still sleeping."

"At least they're calm. Or would you want your first bathing experience while they are crying?"

Natsume went off to get the twins upon hearing what Ruka said. Of course he would want his first bathing experience to end up smoothly. He was carrying one twin for each arm as he approached Ruka.

"Okay, Natsume. I'll carry Mitsuko while you bathe Miyako. You said she's the calm one so you better start off with her."

"Hn." Natsume had everything prepared. He even checked the water temperature, just like what Mikan told him. He eventually began applying soap on the baby's body.

"Oi! Don't move around too much! My hands are slippery right now!" Miyako was woke up the moment Natsume placed her in the baby tub. Since then, she has been squirming around.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaa!"

" _So much for choosing the calm one."_ Ruka thought. "Ano, Natsume? You might want to talk in a softer way? Babies can be real sensitive to noises."

"I'm trying. But she's just… Oi! I said stop moving around. You'll get shampoo in your eyes." He hissed.

Ruka sweat dropped. "You might wanna start by removing 'Oi' whenever you talk. And copy the tone of Mikan-chan's voice whenever she talks to them."

Natsume sighed. "Miyako, please. It has only been two hours since your mother left. Go easy on me. Rookie daddy here."

"Well, that's one baby down." Ruka said and then handed over Mitsuko to Natsume. "I'll take Miyako back to her crib. I also need to check on what Kaito's been doing. You sure you'll be alright here?"

"Hn."

Natsume sighed the very moment that Ruka left the room. "Now it's your turn, little peanut." He said while staring at the baby in his arms. "Please don't give Daddy a hard time, okay?"

Mitusko just stared at her father, giving off random coos one after the other.


End file.
